Change one thing
by SlytheringRules
Summary: Harry's name didn't come out of the goblet of fire, so what will mad eye aka Barty Crouch Junior do then? After Harry returns from the cemetery and returns to Hogwarts, who will beleive his story?.....Now has proof reader thank you PsychicTiger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Change one thing

Blurb: Harry's name doesn't come out of the goblet. What will Mad eye Moody (aka Barty Crouch junior) do then?

Chapter one

"Fleur Delacore!" Dumbledore said, unrolling the second piece of parchment. The first one had told the students and teachers that Viktor Krum was the champion for Durmstrang in the tri-wizard tournament, and then Fleur Delacore became the champion from Beauxbatons.

"Yes" Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath as he watched Fleur go up to the front of the hall and vanish down in to the side chamber which Viktor Krum had disappeared down moments before her.

Harry laughed and looked back up at the goblet at fire, which was spitting out the next name of the champion, this time for Hogwarts.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said reading the bit of parchment.

Ron, and the three other houses all groaned quietly, they all had wanted someone from their house to be a champion.

"Well it could have been worse, it could have been a Slytherin" Harry said.

"True, I don't mind supporting a Hufflepuff" Ron said shrugging "But it would have been better if a Gryffindor had become the champion"

"Yes, but at least this way there will be no fights" Hermione said, when she was meet with confused looking eyes, she explained "If it was a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, there would have been fights between the two houses, but if it had been a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff there will be no fights because they are neutral houses."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged, she was right.

"Now we have our three tri-wizard champions" Dumbledore said.

Then the goblet of fire, which was next to the elderly Headteacher, started producing red flames and then charred small pieces of paper, started exploding out of it.

"What's it doing?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Creating confetti" Harry joked, then seeing Hermione's look he said, "I don't know"

"Maybe it's spitting out the left over entrances?" Neville suggested.

"I don't think so, I do not know much about the goblet of fire, I will have to research it, but by the look of the teachers faces, I don't think that it is meant to do that"

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw the shocked looks of the teacher's faces, even Professor Snape seemed to be having difficulty keeping his face neutral. He looked across to Mad eye Moody, who seemed to be angry at what the goblet appeared to be doing. Ron was also doing the same thing.

"Do you reckon that he thinks the goblet is a dark artifact, my dad says mad eye is addicted to tracing dark arts stuff" Ron said.

"Yer, wasn't he the one who had charmed his dustbins?" Harry asked.

"Yer" Ron said.

The goblet then gave out one last giant flame and then stopped and the goblet returned to how it was before people had put their names in to it.

"Well, now I believe that it is time you returned to your dormitories to discuss everything you have seen in detail, good night" Dumbledore said, then everyone in the hall began to file out.

"Nothing seems to scare him, does it?" Ron asked Harry as they stood up to leave, and go back to their dormitories.

"Of course not, even you-know-who is scared of Dumbledore" Hermione said.

"And he is really old" Ron said.

"What's age got to do with it?" Hermione asked.

"Well my mum says people get braver the older they get, because they have seen stuff like it before, or something like that" Ron said, and looked at Harry, who shrugged.

Boy's dormitory

"What do you reckon the first task is? I bet it's really cool!" Dean said, they (they being Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville) were sitting cross-legged on the floor eating some sweets Seamus had found in the bottom of his trunk.

"Yer, of course it is going to be cool, did you know they banned the tri-wizard tournament, because it was so dangerous" Ron said.

"I hope Diggory wins, the other two seem to stupid," Seamus said, reaching across to get a chocolate looking sweet.

"Yer, well if Fleur won to that would be good " Ron said, his ears going red.

"Ron's in love" Dean teased.

"Well you have to admit, she is pretty ain't she?" Ron said.

"Well she is half a veela," Neville said.

"True, I don't think she is that pretty though" Harry said.

"What?" Ron said looking at Harry, aghast.

"She isn't really my type" Harry said.

"Oh yer, you like blackheads" Dean said smirking.

"Shut up" Harry said blushing, and then he picked up his pillow and threw it at him, causing a pillow fight.

A couple of weeks later

"Harry!" Ron's voice came from the other side of the library.

"Shhhh" The librarians voice rang out from somewhere else in the library.

"Sorry" Ron said, then ran off to join Harry and Hermione, who were sitting to the west of the large, ancient library.

It was Sunday morning, and Harry had dragged Hermione to the library to finish off all of his homework, which had been ignored due to the celebrations for the tri-wizard tournament, as the first task was set to go ahead on the Wednesday of the coming week, and neither Ron or Harry (as well as many of their classmates) had even attempted to do their homework. So Hermione had dragged Harry away from the Weasley twin's fireworks demonstration to do his homework, she had tried to get Ron to, but he had run off as soon as he saw Hermione.

"Hey Ron" Harry said as Ron took a seat next to him.

"Ron, I hope you have your homework, you still have to do it, you know and it is due in tomorrow," Hermione lectured.

"No, I'll do it tonight I have much more important news" Ron said, excitedly.

"More important than your education?"

"Yes" Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, I just saw Charlie"

"What's that got to do with not doing your homework?" Hermione began.

"Doesn't Charlie work with dragons?" Harry said, catching on.

"Yep" Ron said lowering his voice, even though there was no one around them to over hear them. "That's the first task! It's dragons!"

"Wow" Harry said, he still couldn't believe that dragons were real creatures, he couldn't wait to see a real one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter two

"Who do you reckon will win this task?" Ron asked Harry as they, they being Harry, Ron and Hermione, walked down to stadium which had been especially built for this particular task.

"I don't know" Harry said honestly.

"Well first we will have to find out what they have to do to win" Hermione added.

"I hope it's really difficult" Ron said "It would be boring if it was easy"

"Come on…" The trio then heard one of the Weasley twins call from the platform inside the entrance to the stadium.

"Place your bets…"

"One gallon that Diggory wins it" A third year called, handing George the money.

"What are you two doing" Ron asked the twins as they walked up to them.

"We got our own betting shop running…"

"But with our one people will actually get what they win" Fred finished glowering, remembering the Quiddich world cup, when they won the bet and we paid fools gold.

"Yes," George said "and we are making a fortune out of this, I reckon that we will still get a profit even if loads of people win"

"And what exactly are you getting money for?" Hermione asked, suspicious.

"Our joke shop of course…"

"We thought that if we started saving now, then we would be able to buy a shop in Diagonally when we leave"

"But you leave next year" Hermione pointed out.

"Yer, well we are going to sell our products here too"

"What!" Hermione said, and opened her mouth to lecture the twins about how education was too important.

"Anyway got to go now, got to get more bets, bye!" Fred said, and then the twins ran inside the stadium to harass the people in their seats who hadn't bet.

"How irresponsible" Hermione said under her breath.

"Come on, we had better get good seats before they all get taken up" Ron said.

"Mr Potter, can I have a word"

Harry looked around to find the source of the voice, to find Mad eye Moody standing in the shade on the left of the stadium doors.

"Yes Sir" Harry said "go on ahead, save me a seat" Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

Harry then began to walk towards his defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Mr Potter, you have been selected to help with the tri wizard tournament event,"

"Help, sir?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Mr Potter, although you must not tell anyone, not even your friends, it's a secret thing only us," Mad eye moody then looked swiftly around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Select few know about this, it's to help with the safety of the students competing, and it is top secret, the minister himself doesn't even know about this"

"So why did you chose me?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you are the best out of everyone in defence against the dark arts" Mad eye said. "Every teacher had to choose someone, you know about the trouble with the recent deatheater movement don't you Potter?"

"Yes" Harry said, feeling slightly relieved that others had been chosen, but then he was put once again on edge with the mention of deatheaters, he had been hoping for a peaceful year.

"Well that's the reason for all the security, even on the inside, that's you Potter, but that is the reason why you can't tell anyone, and if someone asks you about it, you must say that you don't know anything, got it? Even to teachers"

"Okay" Harry said.

"Good lad, now go back your friends and watch the task, you are not involved in this one, but remember Potter, not a word."

Harry nodded and ran off to join Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the second ridge of the stadium, which was shaped like an amputheatre on the inside.

"Hey, what did Mad eye want?" Ron asked as Harry said down next to him, but Harry was saved from making up an excuse as the commentator had stood up and had begun to tell the crowd about the task a head.

"Shh" A Gryffindor from behind then said.

"… To the first task of the tri wizard tournament, this task involves the chosen student to face a dragon, in order to reclaim the golden egg," he pointed to the first golden egg, which was hidden behind real dragon eggs "the competitor has to get the golden egg, and he or she will be deducted points if any of the real eggs get squashed in the process, they will also have points taken away if the dragon is injured in anyway, the chosen students have each been given a number, and these numbers match up to the dragon they will be facing" the man then waited for a gate on the side of the middle area of the stadium to open and a huge dragon lumbered out, then began sniffing the air, the dragon then walked over to the eggs and sat in then protectively, glaring at the crowd "now! Let the first task begin! "

The blast of a canon marked the entrance for the first competitor, and also made the people opposite where the cannon fire came from duck, as a huge metal ball came hurtling towards them, smashing its way through the wood.

Forty five minutes later, and the crowd were watching the last competitor attempt to get the egg, Cedric was doing pretty well, until the dragon stood up. Then the next movements all seemed to Harry to be in slow motion.

The dragon stood up and began flapping its wings, and flew up, but couldn't go that far, due to the chains on the dragon's feet, Cedric ran forward and grabbed the golden egg and the horn was sounded to mark the end of the first tournament. Then the dragon keepers rushed out and attempted to make the dragon land again, when some how the chains were detached from the floor and came hurtling towards Harry and the rest of the students sitting on the left hand side of the stadium.

"Run!" Ron screamed as the angry dragon flew within two meters of the flimsy wood.

Crash!

The dragon hit the wood and smashed up all of the upward slopping steps, making Harry trapped between two fallen bits of wood, and coming face to face with the dragon, it breathed smoke in to Harry's face, and then the dragon looked away from him, then carried on making its scrambled way to the top of the stadium, then began flying towards the mountains.

Harry let out his breath, which he didn't realise he was holding, and pushed the bit of wood trapping him to the step.

He looked around to his various students picking other students out of the rubble and professors healing nasty looking splinter injuries.

"Harry!" Harry heard Ron call from the floor of the stadium, where lots of students who had been around him had gathered.

"Ron!"

"I thought you were toast then mate!" Ron called up, and then began to climb the left over steps back up to where Harry was standing.

"I thought I was toast as well" Harry laughed "where's Hermione?"

"I thought she was with you" Ron said sounding worried.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"Down here!" a muffled voice from below their feet called. Harry looked at Ron, who looked just as confused as Harry did.

"How did you get down there?"

"That's not important at the moment, could you please get me out"

"How?"

"The floor is still in tact"

"Not where I was standing it wasn't" Hermione huffed.

Later that night.

"I think that's dragon had it in for you" Dean said as the boys were getting ready for bed.

"Yer, it went straight for you, it was like it was lured there or something" Seamus agreed.

"Yer and then it looked like it snapped out of what ever lured it there and went to the mountains instead" Neville inputted.

"Charlie said it didn't go far" Ron said as he climbed in to bed "Maybe it was hungry and thought you looked tasty Harry, but when it saw you up close he saw how shrimpy you are" he laughed

Harry then threw a pillow at Ron, which hit its target.

But later that night, Harry did wonder of it had anything to do with what Mad eye moody had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter three

"I can't believe we have to go to a ball," Ron complained as the trio walked to transfiguration. "It ruins everything, I hate dancing and dress robes."

They had all been told at breakfast that morning that there was to be a traditional dance, to celebrate the tri-wizard tournament, and that all the houses would be holding dance lessons if students didn't know how to dance, as none of the head's of houses wanted their students to embarrass them. It was then that most of the boy's twigged that that was what the dress robes they were ordered to get were for. The girls all seemed excited about the prospect of having a ball and getting to dress up, and the boys had been moaning all day about the prospect of having to dress up. Except for Neville Longbottom, who seemed rather excited.

"You should enjoy it, it is a good opportunity to interact with the people from the other schools" Hermione said as they walked in to the classroom.

"But we talk to them during the day, without having to dress up and prance around" Ron huffed.

"Yes, but not properly, that's what the traditional ball is all about, to encourage people to make friends with students from other schools" Hermione said sitting down and pulling out her books.

"The worse part is having to ask a girl," Ron muttered to Harry as Professor McGonagall walked in and began the lecture on transfiguring rocks in to quills.

"Yer, they are scary, and always seemed to travel in packs," Harry said watching two Ravenclaw girls picking out their dresses in a catalogue under the desk.

"Even to the toilet" Ron added, also observing the Ravenclaw's behaviour like they were aliens.

"Excuse me boys, is learning interrupting your adolescent gawking?" McGonagall said standing right in front of Harry and Ron's deck, making both boys jump and blush.

Hermione made a discussed sound in her throat and carried on taking notes about the correct wand waving.

"Can I carry on?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes" Ron squeaked, now the same colour as a beetroot.

The Ravenclaw girls laughed and starting whispering to their friends behind them, as McGonagall returned to the from of the classroom.

An hour later, the Gryffindor fourth years were making their way to potions with the Slytherin's.

"So Weasley, asked anyone to the ball yet?" Draco Malfoy drawled as they queued, waiting for Snape to turn up.

"What's it to you?" Ron snarled, blushing for the second time that day.

"Well just asking, no need to get all defensive, anyway it was a stupid question, who in their right mind would go with you, a Weasley in your hand me down robes"

"How can you say that?" Ron yelled, "Who would ever go out with you, unless of course your father paid them!" Ron then pulled out his wand at the same time Malfoy did.

Malfoy fired first, but Ron ducked and the spell hit the wall behind him and ricocheted off of the walls and hit Hermione.

"What is going on?" Announced the arrival of the potions teacher.

"Malfoy hit Hermione with a spell" Dean answered.

Snape sent a death glare at Malfoy, and then looked at Ron, who still had his wand out.

"I suppose you started this, twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape said, then stalked off to see the damage done to the wall, before Ron could argue about how unfair it was.

"Granger, what was the spell?" Snape said to Hermione, after he had fixed the wall.

"miyfe ieefff" Hermione said, with her hand in front of her mouth.

"What?" Snape barked, "Move your hand Granger"

Hermione then begrudgingly moved his hand away, to show the potions class her new rabbit teeth. The Slytherin's burst out laughing and congratulated Draco on the spell he had used on the annoying know-it-all.

"Enough, Potter escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing, don't hurry back," Snape said ushering the class in to the potions room.

"If we ain't back, we will see you at dinner" Harry said to Ron.

"Yer, hurry back though!" Ron said, and then hurried in to the classroom, before Snape took any more points.

Two days later.

"Hermione, are your teeth different?" Ron asked, as they did their homework in the library.

Harry starting laughing, and was then told off for making a noise.

"Yes Ron" Hermione said blushing.

"When she had her teeth fixed she…" Harry said, before being cut off.

"I let her do a little bit more, make them more tidier than they were before" Hermione said. "So that I look nice for the ball, because I want to make a good impression" she added when Harry and Ron gave her an inquisitive look, having never heard Hermione say anything like that before.

"Yes, now you just have to find someone to go with" Ron joked.

"Yes, well…"

"Hey you three" Fred and George Weasley said, appearing from somewhere.

"You two got anyone?" they said addressing Harry and Ron, as Hermione was writing, and the twins knew better than to interrupted her.

"Not yet" Ron answered.

"You'd better hurry up, before they all go" Fred said.

"Why? Who are you taking?"

"Angelina" the both said.

"Both of you?" Ron said confused.

"Yep, well got to go, we need to go ask her, bye" They said and departed.

"Say Hermione, you can go with me and Ginny can go with Harry" Ron said.

"Ginny has someone and so do I" Hermione said sounding annoyed.

"Who?" Ron said, "You know its better to go with me than go alone"

"I won't be going alone Ronald" Hermione said, picking up her stuff and stalking out of the library.

"And that's what I get for being nice" Ron huffed.

"Anyway, I reckon that we should try and find someone" Harry said.

"Yer, I got it, by tonight we should both get dates" Ron said.

Two hours later.

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room, defeated and positive that he probably wouldn't be able to look Cho Chang in the face again. He had asked her to the ball but she was already going with Cedric. When he came across a Ravenclaw girl who had turnips hanging from her ears, she appeared to be trapped between the wall and one of the suits of armour.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked going closer, the girl looked about a year younger than him.

"Yes I am fine thank you, I am waiting for the nargles to leave"

"The what?" Harry said looking around.

"They are magical creatures," The girl said as the explanation,

"Oh, are they dangerous"

"They can be" She answered, "I am Luna, by the way"

"I am Harry" Harry said, then got an idea "Do you want to go to the ball with me?'

"Yes okay" Luna answered then jumped off the ledge on to the floor, making Harry jump.

The ball

Harry and Ron were panicking, they hadn't gone to the dance lessons, mainly cause they had forgotten, and now after watching the four champions dance they realised that it was probably harder than they first thought. Harry was standing next to Luna, which he had later learnt that was often referred to as 'Loony Lovegood' and Ron was standing next to Lavender, who Ron asked as a last resort, but Ron was more interested in Hermione it seemed as Harry and Ron got a shock when they found out that Hermione was going to the ball with Victor Crum.

"Do you want to dance?" Luna asked Harry; when they saw everyone else join in.

"I can't dance"

"Neither can I, that's what makes it fun"

Luna then grabbed Harry and dragged him on to the dance floor. When Luna grabbed Harry's waist and began spinning him in circles around the room. Then after two different songs had been played Harry decided it was the best way to dance and didn't care what people were saying.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Harry said panting, as the slow songs began to play.

"Don't vorry I v'ill get sem" Viktor Crum said, making his way over to Harry and Luna with Hermione.

"Okay, thanks" Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said.

"We were dancing" Luna added

"Yes" Hermione laughed, "I saw"

"There's Ron" Harry said, seeing Ron sat at one of the tables, without Lavender.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said, as the group walked over.

"Would you like to join us for drinks, where is Lavender?"

"No I would not want to join you and Viktor for drinks" Ron all but snarled.

"What's you problem?" Hermione said.

"Come on Luna, Viktor is struggling, lets go help him" Harry said getting them out of the fight.

Twenty minutes later, Luna had returned to the Ravenclaw common room and Harry was making his way back to the great hall to find out what had happened to Ron and Hermione.

"… Well next time there is a ball ask me properly and not just because it's convenient!" Harry heard Hermione yell.

"Harry" He heard Ron say, making Hermione whirl around.

"Harry, there you are go to bed," She said, and then yelled "Ron you have ruined everything!"

"I don't understand girls," Ron said as they walked up the stairs.

Author's notes:

Here's Chapter three, not much happens in this chapter, but I got a bit carried away writing it, hope you enjoyed reading it, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

_Letter, written in italics._

Chapter four

"Have you heard? The second task is down at the lake!" An excited first year yelled at his friends as he pushed past Ron, Hermione and Harry. They were heading down to potions, on a humid day a couple of weeks after they had come back from Christmas break. Ron and Hermione had once again made up, but they still had lots of pity fights.

"The lake?" Harry said confused.

"How did he know before us?" Ron said at the same time.

"I thought no one was supposed to know until the day" Harry shrugged.

"Someone must have leaked it" Ron said "I bet it was that Viktor Krum"

Hermione glared hard at Ron "For your information it wasn't Viktor, he had figured out what he had to do for the task weeks ago"

"And you knew?" Ron said.

"No I didn't ask, all I asked is had he figured it out and he said yes"

"And you didn't think push him for information?" Ron replied.

"No, it was none of my business"

"But it is traditional for the champions to cheat!" Ron retorted.

"Well I didn't know that did I" Hermione said indignantly.

"Quick someone called the papers, Hermione Granger didn't know something!"

"Shut up Ronald" Hermione glared, as the three walked down the slimy steps and entered in to the classroom.

"Well, I thought I would had never seen the day such a sanctimonious child like yourself speak like that, five points from Gryffindor for not showing house unity" Professor Snape drawled from the front of the class.

Hermione blushed and sat down next to Neville Longbottom, but not before sending Ron another glare.

"Mr Potter" Snape said suddenly, when everyone was sitting down, he walked down to Harry and Ron's desk "this was given to me to pass on to from our defence against the dark arts teacher, I suppose it is asking you for your autograph" he sneered giving Harry the letter, and then returning to the front, and began to tell the class about the potion they were to brew.

"What's that about?" Ron said looking over Harry's shoulder at the un-opened letter in Harry's hand. Harry looked down at the letter and turned it over to open it, when he saw written on the back 'for the eyes of the protectors only, which means away from your friends Potter'.

"I am sure it's nothing" Harry said, a little too quickly, but not quick enough for Ron to notice, but it caught the eye of the potions teacher. "I think it is just about one of the homework's we had to hand in; I didn't understand a word of it"

"No me neither, probably too much wrong to correct me in a letter" Ron joked.

Harry then tucked it under his parchment, for when Ron wasn't around; he didn't want to endanger his friends this year, by dragging them in to potentially dangerous situations.

"Okay, do you want me to go and get the ingredients?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll go get them" Ron said, after he saw Hermione go up and get the ingredients for her and Neville's potion, obviously their new fight wasn't over. This gave Harry the opportunity to read the letter.

_Potter, _

_This weekend will be the second task in the tri-wizard tournament, and for this task you will be needed to over view the task from underwater, to make sure that all the contestants make it to the where they are supposed to be. This task evolves the three chosen ones to swim underwater for an hour, to the mermaid city, underneath the lake, to rescue a precious thing that was taken from them, in this case it was a person, which will be under a charm, until they reach the surface. _

_This means that you will need some gilly weed, so that you can spend the entire hour with them, and make sure no one runs in to difficulty. So, meet me in my office half an hour before the contest begins and I can give you the stuff and then get you in to the water, to be warned all you will have with you will be your wand. _

_Mad eye _

_Ps. destroy this letter, so others cannot get a hold of it. _

"Urg, these things are slimy" Ron said, sitting back down on his stool, making Harry jump. "Can't we ever make any nice potions?"

"Snape probably doesn't know what nice is" Harry said, then reached over and lit the fire under his cauldron, and at the same time putting Professor Moody's letter in to the fire, so that no one else could read it.

"True" Ron laughed, separating all the ingredients out in to two separate piles, whilst Harry lit Ron's cauldron.

Harry then looked up to see Snape staring at him from the front desk, where he was looking at Malfoys potion. Snape then looked down and moved on to Hermione's potion, and stopped Neville from blowing up the classroom.

The day of the second task

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the steps of the grand stair cases, towards the black lake, they had been told that morning in a special assembly what the second task was. Harry, who knew all about it in the letter mad eye sent, only half listened as Ron tried to guess what each of the competitors were going to us, as he was trying to come up with an idea that could get him to Mad eyes office, without causing alarm to his friends, well Ron, he hadn't seen Hermione all morning or the evening before.

"Oh I have forgotten my bag!" Harry suddenly said like a robot, he mentally slap himself on the head, that was the worst excuse he had ever come up with, normally he was pretty good at lying. Luckily Ron was too busy talking to Dean to hear it. "I will catch you up!"

"Okay, we will save you a seat!" Ron called as they went down to the lake, where they were getting boats to platforms in the lake, which had appeared overnight.

Harry then ran to Mad Eye Mood's office, to make sure that he got there on time, he the slowed down to a walk as he approached the door, and knocked.

"Good you're here" Mad Eye said opening the door, and dragging Harry in.

"Yes Sir, what do I have to do, do I have to follow them?" Harry asked, as he watched Mad Eye look through loads of jars and boxes.

"What?" Mad eye said turning half around "Oh, yes, yes… Ah, here it is" Mad eye then turned fully around, with some thing that looked like green slimy strands of sea weed, he then grabbed Harry's hand and placed it in to it. "Now, come on we have to get down to the lake, before anyone realises that I am gone, and put that in your mouth when I tell you to"

Mad Eye lead Harry down to the shore of the black lake, on the left hand side of the platforms so that they didn't draw attention to themselves.

"Now, put that in your mouth" Mad eye said "and chew"

Harry placed the weed in to his mouth and began to chew, choking on the taste.

"Now, walk in, that's it," Mad eye said "now, swim until you reach the legs of the platforms and then when you see the three jump in, make sure that you follow them and that no one or nothing tries to attack them, and make sure that no one knows you are there!"

"What do I do once they have got out?" Harry asked.

"Umm, swim back to here and dry yourself off" Mad eye said, he had made Harry wear his clothes and not change in to a swimming costume, so that he didn't waste time and that if the worst came to worst he could tell people that he had fallen in.

"Okay" Harry said tentatively, worrying about the creatures that lived in the black lake, and the possibility that there could be deatheaters hiding in the weed.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had gotten over the weirdness of having gills and webbed fingers and toes, and had swum up the platforms and was waiting for the three competitors to jump in, when he heard the sound of the cannon and then the disruption of water as they jumped in. Then Harry watched them swim off in different directions towards the mer village.

"Which one do I follow?" Harry though, then decided on Fleur, as she was the closest to him.

He followed as she weaved through the weeds, when he heard a strange sound behind him. Turning to look he saw hundreds of grindelows swarming towards him, at a very fast speed, then at the very last moment Harry dodged and Fleur went in to the grindelows path, they grabbed hold of her and began dragging her down, Harry then pulled out he wand, which he had tucked inside his jumper and fired a curse at the creatures causing them to freeze, then he ducked behind the weeds as Fleur peered around to see who her rescuer was, after seeing nobody she then carried on swimming, faster than she had before.

Harry then followed Fleur as she made it out of the weeds and in to the clearing which lead to the merpeoples village. He watched as Cedric pulled a very dead looking Cho Chang towards the surface, then he spotted Viktor Krum pulling Hermione towards the surface.

"Oh, that's where Hermione went" Harry said to himself, in such a casual way that he scared even himself, he had begun to feel strange a few minutes before and was now feeling strangely detached from his body.

He then watch Fleur detach her sister from the weeds and begin to drag her to the surface, when the world started to blur, Harry looked down and saw that his fingers and toes were not longer webbed, then he felt his neck and he could feel the gills closing up. Panicking Harry began to swim back to the edge of the lake. Swimming closer to the surface of the lake Harry looked up at the platforms through the water and hoped that no one could see him, as he was to the left of the platforms, and then carried on swimming over to the shore. Harry then made it to the shallower bits of the lake, and the world started going black, when he felt something grab hold of his waist and lift him.

"Mr Potter" A voice said through Harry's foggy mind. "You have to wake up I'm afraid I have to give you this medicine" the voice said.

"Don't keep pestering him" another voice added "he did nearly die"

"…if it wasn't for Barty Crouch then he would have been dead" Harry heard the end of a sentence. Barty Crouch? Then the memories returned to him, he had been in the black lake, and the gilly weed had worn off, he should have been dead!

"Where is Barty Crouch anyway?" Yet another voice added.

"I think he was with Mad Eye" The first voice said.

"Mad Eye?" Harry thought "must be something to do with the grindelows, or maybe there were dark wizards there after all and someone else had to deal with them"

"He's dead!!" A loud voice broke through Harry's mind, waking him up yet again.

"Shhhh!"

"Who's dead?"

"Barty Crouch, he was found in the forbidden forest, looks like the work of the killing curse"

Authors notes:

Sorry this took so long to update, as I have just started my a levels and it has been a bit of a frantic week! And I don't know when I will next have the free time to update, but hopefully it's within the next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter five

"Ah, Potter I'm glad to see that your awake, it was a close one wasn't it, good thing Barty Crouch was around to save you or you would have been fish food by now" A rough voice said from down the hallway.

Harry had left the hospital wing two days after he had heard about Barty Crouch's death. He had been interviewed by many members of staff about why he had been in the lake and if he had any knowledge about Barty Crouch's death and if he might have seen who had killed him, but before he could answer he had been rescued by Professor Moody, although he had yet to speak to him about the incident.

"Yes Sir," Harry said, turning to see that it was Mad eye Moody, leaning out of his office door. Harry had been on his way to the owlery, so that he could send a letter to his god-father about what had happened and that he was fine. As the newspapers had gotten a hold of the fact that Harry had 'fallen in to the lake and was rescued by Barty Crouch junior, and if it had not been for Barty Crouch the Boy-who-lived would have been the boy-who-drowned'. This story had made Harry seem clumsier than he had before and because he couldn't explain why he had been in the lake, not even to his best friends, he had to put up with Ron's laughter and Hermione's worrying.

"Come in here," Professor Moody then said "we still need a talk about what happened during the second task" Mad eye said, looking around and choosing his words carefully.

"Okay" Harry said, putting his letter to Sirius in his cloak pocket.

Harry walked in to Moody's office and sat down, as Moody closed the door behind him.

"Well then, anything strange happen?" Moody said, taking out a quill and some parchment.

"Well," Harry began "There were some Grindelows, and they went to attack Fleur I think, or me, but I dodged them and they went to attack Fleur, so I stopped them, so that she could carry on with the task" Harry said.

"Right, she didn't see you did she?" Moody said, rather sternly.

"No, she did look, but I was hiding, so she carried on"

"Must have been quiet some power you put in to that spell Potter, spells are very difficult to cast under water, in fact half of all adult wizards can't even cast spells under water, you see it takes a certain type of wizard to be able to do it, and that's one of the key components of being a tri-wizard cup competitor, and that is why those three were chosen to be the champions" Moody then stopped to right something down. "You could have been a champion yourself Potter, 'has the power to cast everyday spells underwater' that's something I will have to remember"

Harry watched Moody write some things down, not sure if it was a good thing or not that he had that sort of power, he supposed it must be a good thing, as he would probably have to use that magic if he ever came face to face with Voldemort again, but then again it was another thing which made him different from everyone else.

"Right" Moody then said suddenly, making Harry jump, "the next task will be in a couple of weeks time, and since you have proved that you have a lot of power Potter, for this task you will be guarding the cup, this time you can be seen by the competitors, but only not before you have the cup, you will have to wear that cloak of yours" Moody then stopped, as if planning out what Harry was to do, "And you will grab the cup with them, still under that cloak, and travel with them to the finish, just to make sure everything runs smoothly, it should do though, as it is my job to look after the cup and to place it in the maze"

"Then when they win, will I be able to take the cloak off?" Harry said, thoughtfully thinking that it would be better if he didn't.

"On second thought maybe it will be best if you just keep the cloak on, and not draw unnecessary attention to yourself, and also there might be deatheaters in the crowd, so it will be best if you stay close to the winner"

"Right" Harry said, thinking everything about what he was going to do for the third task.

"Then it will be all over, and this spying of yours will come to its end, but it will look very good on your CV, you will make a great aurora one day" Moody said.

"Thank you Professor" Harry said.

"Not always a good thing though, it means I will be testing you in lessons, so you had better watch out Potter" Moody said opening the door to his office.

Harry held in a wince as he walked out of the office and down the corridor, Moody had been testing him since September, every lesson he seemed to be the unwilling tester of spells, some of them which Harry would still be feeling the affects of at lunch time. It seemed like the defence against the dark arts teacher was testing him, and seeing what spells he could do and how his defence worked. Harry had supposed this was why he was chosen to help with the tournament, although Harry still wished it was someone else, this year he wanted a quiet year, but Harry had to admit that he was never going to get a quiet year.

Harry walked up to the owlery, and got his letter out of his pocket, then called down one of the school owls, to give the letter to, Hedwig gave Harry a glare.

"It's only for now, its too dangerous for you out there, someone might recognise you and find out where Sirius is and might even attack you" Harry said, but still received the dirty look from his snowy owl. "You can go next time, I promise" Harry said, then realised how ridiculous it was to be talking and promising to an owl, but then again she always did seem to act like she was his mother.

Three days later Harry received a letter from Sirius in reply from Harry's letter. It was quiet late and Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting alone in the common room, finishing off their homework, which was due in the next day.

"There is an owl at the window" Ron said pointing to the window on the left of the fire.

"Ron, stop trying to get out of doing your potions homework" Hermione said, then pointed to another mistake Ron had made.

"No really there is" Ron said, ignoring Hermione.

Harry looked up from his untidy almost finished transfiguration homework, which Ron had yet to do, and saw his god-fathers untidy scrawl written on the envelope of the letter.

"It's from Snuffles!" Harry said leaping up from his seat, nearly spilling ink over Hermione's homework.

"Harry…" Hermione began to lecture.

"He's coming here" Harry said looking up, he had grabbed the letter and ripped open the letter in record speed and had scanned through the tiny scrawl.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Look," Harry said, shutting the window as the school owl flew back to the owl tower. Then he walked over to Ron and Hermione and showed them the letter.

"Hogsmede" Hermione said, "How stupid is he? Does he want to be caught?" She looked up at Harry, like it was his entire fault "Professor Lupin won't let him come will he? He shouldn't do"

Sirius had been staying as a 'stray dog' at their last years defence against the dark arts teachers' house. Lupin had let Sirius stay after he had found out that his friends was innocent and had been living off of rats in a cave, Buckbeak had also been staying at Lupin's house as a new friendly hippogriff, although no one knew (or wanted to think about) how their defence against the darks arts teacher was feeding the creature, as he barely made enough money to cover feeding himself.

"That's if Professor Lupin knows, he might sneak out" Ron said.

"Probably not knowing your god-father, he has the same recklessness as you do" Hermione said, and then she looked over at Harry.

"You should probably destroy this after you have read it probably; we don't want people getting a hold of it"

"Yes good idea, we don't want Malfoy getting a hold of it!" Ron said thinking back to their first year adventure, and they didn't want to lose that many points, again.

"When is he coming again?" Hermione said, thinking.

"Saturday, during the Hogsmede visit" Harry replied.

"Maybe we had better bring him some food, that way he can take some back to Lupin's, the man needs some food to" Ron said, making Harry laugh.

"You sound more like your mum everyday"

"Shut up" Ron said his ears going red.

"It is a good idea though" Harry said, then whispered "We can make a trip down to the kitchens"

"Hermione, we going to go and get some food for…"

"Our picnic" Harry added "we will be finished in about twenty minutes, meet you by the clock tower?" Harry said pushing Ron towards the exit "Yes, good see you then" Harry said, without waiting for a reply, then Ron and Harry ran down the corridor.

Hermione stood in the middle of the common room and then looked a Ginny, who was wearing the same expression as Hermione.

"They are going to get food off of the house elves aren't they" Hermione said, then looked her S.P.E.W badge, one of which she had attached on to every item of clothing.

Half an hour later the trio were walking through Hogsmede to where the letter said they were to meet Sirius.

"I can't believe you made the hose elves make you all that food" Hermione said.

"We didn't, we walked in and asked for some sandwiches and they gave us all this food, and anyway it was probably only because Harry was with me, you know how the house elves like him"

Then all of a sudden a big black dog walked out from the shadows on the outskirts of the village, the trio followed the dog all the way up to a cave, which was where the black dog turned in to Sirius Black.

"Harry!" Sirius said, hugging his small god-son, "fallen in anymore lakes recently?" He laughed.

Harry blushed "No" He said, pretending to be in a huff with his god-father, who just grabbed him.

"We brought some food" Ron said a little bit intimidated.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Sirius said "Remus hardly has any food, well not enough for two people and well the equivalent of five people" Sirius then opened the basket the house elves had put the food into.

"Sirius, don't you think it was a bit dangerous coming here? What if someone found you?" Hermione said, sitting down on a rock, Ron just stood in the opening, not really comfortable in the same cave as someone he had been brought up to believe was insane.

"It should be fine" Sirius said, "Anyway, they are too busy looking for Crouch's murderer" then stopped to think, "You don't think that they think it was me do they? Because if they do they need to increase the bounty on my head, the money know is pitiful, to be frank it's embarrassing, you would have thought that an insane murderer would have gotten more money wouldn't you, I was the first to break out of Azkaban" Sirius laughed.

"You know its no laughing matter" Hermione said "it just shows the corruption in the government"

"Shows? You could see it quiet clearly before; did you know that Barty Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban?" Sirius said gravely "and that the headmaster of Durmstrang was the right hand man of Voldemort at one time? He sold out a lot of deatheaters, to get out, he's not every popular; if there was ever to be a break out I reckon he would be the first one to be murdered, you will have to watch your selves this year, one murder already, something strange is happening at Hogwarts"

**Authors note: **

**Sorry again about the delays, a lot of homework I had forgotten about crept up on me. Next chapter should be out sometime next week.**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter six

"The third task will be this Saturday, and it will begin at six o'clock" Professor McGonagall said, reading off of a list, the Gryffindors had been gathered in the common room, to be given the information about the third task, and Harry needed this information quiet badly as Moody hadn't given him much information about it, other than that it involved the tri-wizard cup. "It will be a maze, and each of the three competitors will have to make their way through the maze, defeating all the obstacles, to make it to the centre to get the tri-wizard cup"

"Wow, that is going to be so cool to watch" Harry heard a third year whisper to her friend.

"As the security around this task will be so tight, due to the death of Barty Crouch junior, several students will be hired to help with the running of this tournament, the following students will meet Professor Moody in the entrance hall two hours before the task begins; Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley… "

"I wonder why we have been chosen to help with it" Ron said pulling a face.

"Well we had better start practising some of those spells we were doing in the last lesson" Harry said, wondering if Moody had made that all up so that no one asked where Harry was, or if all the people named were also spies to help protect the competitors.

"That makes sense" Hermione said, making Harry and Ron look at her funny.

"What does?" Ron asked.

"The spells we were learning in lesson, Professor Moody taught us them so that we could use them in a practical way, and all those who could do it, have been used to help"

"Well…anyway, I call it slave labour" Ron said, looking at Harry who nodded "They could have hired adults to do it, so that we can watch what happens, its going to be boring if we only get to see one part of the task, I reckon that we should get paid for doing it"

"Yer" Harry said with a laugh "at least fifty gallons an hour"

"Yer," Ron said, with a dreamy look in his eye "imagine all the sweets you could buy"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment. "Or you could save it up, and buy things that you really want to, anyway, I think that we should be getting to our lessons, we don't have enough time as it is for getting ready for this task thing, let alone getting all our homework done at the same time"

Saturday, all the students who were involved in the third task had been sent to their respective places, they had been sent to all the edges of the maze, and then finally Harry was the only one left.

"Potter, you will be coming with me, to the centre of the maze" Mad eye said, once Hermione had disappeared around the corner, off to one of the dead ends hidden in the maze.

"Okay" Harry said, feeling somewhat nervous than the last task, as last time he did nearly die, but at least he had yet to see any death eater activity.

"Your job will be to protect this cup" Moody said, pulling out the tri-wizard cup from inside his jacket. The cup was wrapped in cloth and appeared to be glowing in the mysterious haze which seemed to be hovering over the task, creating a damp and claustrophobic atmosphere.

"Why is it wrapped in cloth?" Harry asked, as they went through a side gap, meant for a quick rescue of trapped competitors. This was also where Ron was stationed. Harry waved to Ron, Moody then waited until they were out of ear shot of the youngest Weasley boy to reply.

"It's a portkey" Moody whispered "It takes the winner and now of course you, to the place where they will receive the prize which will be waiting for them" Moody, who had lent down to whisper this in Harry's ear, as they turned left and right throughout the maze, suddenly stood up, making Harry jump.

They carried on walking in silence; the humid and damp atmosphere seemed to make even the slightest noises twice as scary. Then after what seemed to be hours they arrived in a huge circle, surrounded by four entrances to the middle, and right in the centre of that there was a small pillar, and on top of that Moody stood the cup.

"Now, as you can see, there are four entrances to this place, and you will have to watch all four of them, now you can stand under that cloak of your right here" Mad eye said, pointing to a space in-between two of the entrances.

"R-Right" Harry said, walking over to where Mad eye was pointing, and then took out his invisibility cloak.

"Remember Potter, go with them, grab the cup at the same time, or it will go without you, and that could lead to some disastrous consequences"

Harry nodded, but only after doing so remembered that Moody could see through the cloak and that if he didn't have that magical eye, he would have been able to see him nodding at all.

"I will leave you know, I am sure I will be seeing you soon though" Moody said, and then disappeared, leaving Harry all by himself.

Ten boring minutes had passed and Harry was starting to get very bored with having to look out for things, and as usual his mind had wandered to other things. Then Harry wandered, almost sub-consciously towards the cup, to getting a better look at the unusual glowing object. He then decided to cast a charm on it, one which he had learnt in the library that very morning, to check to make sure everything was as it should be, just to double check.

After casting the spell Harry waited, as the colours of the spell moved through the clear glass, Harry supposed, then something very alarming arose. The portkey destination wasn't to the arena where Harry had seen them setting up, for the winning of the final task, instead the destination was to a manor house, one that looked run down and hadn't been lived in for a long time.

"What?" Harry breathed, confused.

Thinking hard about what he could do, as he was certain that the cup was not supposed to go there, he reached a conclusion, and he remembered reading about portkeys when he had come across them in a forbidden book Fred and George had snuck out of the library that Christmas.

Harry then placed his wand tip on the edge of the cup, and began the charm he had remembered from the book, as he and Ron had spent many hours laughing at the concoction of words which had to be said. Harry then ended the charm and then re-cast the spell from before and his spell had worked, the cup now, or maybe once again, went to the stage where he had seen people setting up the band stand. Smiling Harry returned to where Moody had told him to stand, he couldn't wait to tell Hermione, not even thinking about who could have changed the destination of the portkey, or even if Moody himself was the culprit.

Suddenly there was a rustle from the entrance on the far left from where Harry was standing. Harry tensed up, could this be the deatheaters? Harry moved over, closer to where the noise was coming from. Then breathed a sigh of relief when Cedric Diggory came stumbling out of the shrugs, heavily breathing and covered in cuts.

Cedric then stumbled forward, towards the cup, and stretched out his arm. Harry then ran forward and they both grabbed the cup at the same time.

Whoosh!

Harry once again felt like the earth had opened up and swallowed him, hating every minute of the trip. Then they landed on the floor of the stage of the winner, and the crowd around them exploded! Harry, who had landed a little bit more gracefully then Cedric had done, instantly looked up to seek out Moody, and found him glaring daggers at him. Walking around the pile of witches and wizards, Harry climbed down off of the stage, and began walking towards Moody. Then, as he walked towards him, Harry noticed that Dumbledore appeared to be missing, as well as Snape. Shrugging Harry dodged a very happy group of Hufflepuffs, and walked up to Moody.

"I didn't see any problems Sir, although…" Harry began, but was cut off when his defence against the dark arts teacher grabbed him roughly by the arm and began dragging him back to the castle. Then when they got inside of the castle Moody dragged Harry all the way up to his office, once they had reached the office Professor Moody then pushed Harry down in to a chair, and then grabbed his invisibility cloak and dumped it by the door.

"Sir?" Harry asked, confused. Moody then pulled open a trunk, the very trunk that had been making strange noises, like shouting all the way through the year. Then another version of Mad eye Moody appear from the top of it, levitated by the first Moody's wand. Then when the second Moody landed on the floor, the first Moody stunned him, and then crouched down to his head, and began to remove memories from his head.

"Sir?" Harry asked timidly again, feeling terrified, and bruised from where Moody had dragged him.

The first Moody then stood up, apparently satisfied by what he had done, then placed the other Moody in to his chair.

Then he turned to face Harry.

"I am not your teacher, boy" He said, then Harry watched as Moody turned into Barty Crouch junior, right before his eyes.

Then something clicked in Harry's head, pollyjuice potion, the man slumped at Moody's desk was the original Moody, and the man who had been Harry's teacher, was really a deatheater. Harry gasped and stumbled backwards, trying to escape.

"No, you're coming with me" Crouch then said and once again grabbed Harry's arm. Then Crouch grabbed what looked like another portkey.

Sure enough, Harry's assumption had been correct, and the portkey had taken them to the manor house Harry had seen earlier, the house which had been the tri-wizard cups original destination.

"Master, I have arrived, and he is here with me" Crouch then called out in to the twilight.

Then out of the shadows Harry watched a thing lumbering towards them, it was Peter Pettigrew, but he looked like he was carrying something, a baby was what it looked like. Harry could feel his face draining of its entire colour; he could not believe he was meeting Pettigrew once again, after less than a year, and this time there was no one here to protect him, he felt completely alone.

"You are late" Pettigrew said.

"Yes, I had a few problems" Crouch said, pushing Harry forward.

"Has Moody been dealt with?" A whispered hissing voice came from the blanket Peter was carrying. Harry gasped, but the deatheaters did not appear to hear him and carried on with their conversation.

"Yes, he will wake up thinking he has taught the whole year and will not know any difference"

"Good, good, we do not want people to know before it is too late" the whispering carried on. "Now, why were you so late?"

"Well… Potter, I had underestimated his abilities" Crouch stuttered.

"That is not good enough Crouch, I told you that he had powers I know not and you did not listen to me, and are therefore of no use to me"

"Master, no I have been…"

"Kill him" The whispered harsh voice croaked.

Then within a second Pettigrew had murdered Barty Crouch Junior, without even a second's hesitation, and his lifeless body fell to the ground with a soft thump, his death grip slipped from Harry's shoulder. Harry, who had been standing in shock for the past two minutes during this conversation, all of a sudden made a break for it.

Harry ran down the manor houses pathway and then down and through to a graveyard, where he discovered a cauldron, which already had a fire going underneath. Harry came to a halt, to figure out which way to run, but was placed in a full body bind by Pettigrew, and then bound to a gravestone, Pettigrew then removed the body bind. Then went towards the cauldron, and began a ritual. Harry watched in horror as Peter staggered towards him, with a knife in his hand.

"Blood of the enemy, unwillingly taken" Peter chanted, and he dragged the knife down Harry's arm, then as the blood stained the knife he went back to the mixture and added it in, then he raised the knife above his own arm and cut off his left hand.

Then Pettigrew staggered towards the thing wrapped in the blanket, and began to unwrap it, and their lay, not a baby, but Voldemort.

"Place me in" Voldemort wheezed.

Pettigrew then picked up Voldemort and dropped him in to the cauldron. Then time seemed to move very slowly to Harry, who had been frozen with fear for the past fifteen or so minutes, then became full of life. He could not let Voldemort come back; Harry's head began to fill with images of what it would be like if Voldemort returned the people that would be killed.

He could not let that happen. Then all of a sudden Harry felt like he was floating, then in the next moment the ropes which tired him to the gravestone slacked and fell to the floor. Harry then ran forward, towards the bubbling potion and threw himself at the side of the cauldron, knocking it over, coursing the insides to spill out on to the floor. Then time went back to its normal speed.

The mixture splashed over the floor, killing everything it touched, the grass was burnt to ashes. Making Harry and a terrified looking Pettigrew run out of its destructive path. Then at last the resubliming of what was Voldemort fell out of the cauldron, in a pink mass. Then smoke seemed to rise from it, a bit like it did in Harry's first year, but luckily for Harry it did not go towards him. Instead it rose of their heads and disappeared in to the cloud.

Then Harry was left with a bleeding and murderous looking Peter Pettigrew.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter Seven

Harry took a step backwards, away from the man who killed his parents, and could soon be his murderer, even if he owed Harry his life. Harry looked behind him, at the other ancient gravestones, which you could no longer read due to the moss which had covered them. There appeared to be only two exits, one which Harry had used to get away from Pettigrew in the first place, and the other seemed to be miles away on the other side of the graveyard. Then what would he do? He didn't even know where he was, let alone find his way back to Hogwarts.

Harry watched as Peter staggered towards him, and attempt to get his wand out of his pocket, but seemed to be having difficulty as his now a stump of an arm was useless. Seeing his opportunity, Harry ran, bolting for the exit, to the woods on the other side of the graveyard.

"Get back here!!!" He heard Pettigrew shout, as he dodged the marble tombs. Harry then heard the whiz of a spell shoot straight past him, and hit one of the trees which had grown up in-between the gaps in the gravestones, making the place feel even eerie and dark.

Harry wrenched open the wooden gate, slamming it against the stone wall which ran around the gravestones, and ran as fast as he could into the woods behind it.

Not daring to look back, Harry carried on running until he reached the middle of the dark woods. Where he collapsed, exhausted both mentally and physically by what had happened.

When Harry woke up, it was day light, and streams of light were shining down in the gaps in-between the branches.

"What am I going to do now?" Harry said to himself as he sat up, and leaned against an old oak tree, wincing slightly, as he moved his left leg. Which looked quite badly damaged from yesterdays events, but had only just started to hurt him now. Harry then froze, as he thought of yesterday, how the Moody he knew, wasn't a teacher, and was never an Auror, but in fact a deatheater in disguise, which had tired to kill him, and probably been trying to kill him all year. He then thought of Barty Crouch Junior, who had been killed in front on him, last night, for not killing Harry and making mistakes, on order of Voldemort himself, Harry then lost all the colour in his cheeks and threw up next to him, as he remembered the look in Barty Crouch Juniors face as he knew he was about to be killed, and how his parents must have looked the same, as they died. Then he remembered how Barty Crouch had deliberately got him involved in the tri-Wizarding tournament, and how he had to 'protect' the competitors, and how during the second task the grindelows appeared to be going for him.

_"Yes, I had a few problems" Crouch said, pushing Harry forward. _

_"Has Moody been dealt with?"_

Harry couldn't help but remember the look on the real Mad Eye Moody's face when he was brought out of the trunk he had been kept in for the whole school year.

_"Yes, he will wake up thinking he has taught the whole year and will not know any difference" _

"Moody will never know" Harry said out loud to no-one, "He will not know what happened" Harry finished in a whisper.

Deciding that it was probably better if he found out where he was, than sitting in a dark forest waiting for Peter Pettigrew to find him, Harry gathered himself up, and started to make his way back down the path he had run last night. As he walked he heard birds singing, and the sounds of cars, in the distant, but it gave Harry hope that he could find his way back to the Wizarding world, maybe he was close to London, but he doubted it, the air was too fresh, and there were too many trees.

Harry eventually made his way back to where he had entered the wood, swearing that he hadn't run that far last night. He stood in the shadows of the big trees and watched the graveyard intently for signs of movement. After what felt likes hours of watching with no movement, other than the occasional blackbird, Harry decided to move closer. As there was also a chance that some Aurors had been called to clean up the mess, and get rid of the dead body, which was lying on the hill. Harry assumed that their was some sort of spell on wands, a bit like the underage charm, where the ministry knows when someone underage had used magic, that alerted the Aurors to situations like the one last night.

There was nothing.

No cauldron, no potion, no dead body, no Aurors, and most importantly no Peter Pettigrew. Now what was he going to do? The ministry would not believe what Harry saw, and what nearly happened, the return of Lord Voldemort, as there was no evidence. Not even any evidence that the Mad Eye Moody, who was now sitting at his desk at Hogwarts, was not the Mad Eye Moody who had taught the whole year, and had been trying to kill Harry. He knew he had his memories, but what good would they be, his god-father also had memories which proved him innocent, but the ministry of magic did not even let Sirius have a fair trial, would the same thing happen to him?

Harry walked back up the winding path, which lead to the house, just to check that their was no one there, and that Pettigrew had in fact left the scene, Harry thought to himself about how this whole situation could be a trap, and that Pettigrew could be hiding around the corner of the manor house, waiting to kill him.

_"Blood of the enemy, unwillingly taken"_

Came suddenly in to Harry's mind, making him freeze mid-step, as he climbed the path, which lead to the doors of the manor house, "_unwillingly taken_" what did that mean? That in order to Voldemort to return to his full power once more he would need Harry's blood? And what more, he would need the blood to be taking unwillingly? Would this mean that, in order for Voldemort's return Harry would have to be alive? Could this have been one of the reasons Barty Crouch Junior had been killed, because he had almost killed Harry, or does it mean that Harry could be dead, but they needed his blood, and Barty Crouch had nearly stopped that?

Confused Harry carried on walking towards the doors of the house. Stopping just before them, Harry turned and observed where he was. The manor was situated on a large hill, which overlooked the whole village below. It was a strange village, quite small in fact, there only seemed to be a couple of houses dotted all around the town centre. All the houses were quite large and Harry imagined that the rich would, and probably still do live there. Then he spotted a small run down hovel like house, which was on the edge of a hill, with a small copse behind it. The more Harry stared at it the more it felt… magical. It looked like the only thing holding it up was magic, and it looked like no-one had lived there for years. Could this be a charm? Like the one on the Hogwarts castle? To make sure no muggles entered?

Looking around him Harry decided to have a closer look, he began to think that Peter Pettigrew could be hiding in that hovel, but then again he could not be, and their could be a Wizarding family like the Weasley's living there, and being an optimised Harry decided, along with the Gryffindor bravery he was famous for, to go and have a look at it, and maybe see if they could let him use the Floo network to get back to Hogwarts, to let Dumbledore know what had happened.

As Harry made his way towards the run down looking hovel, Harry thought about Dumbledore, where was he when Moody dragged him back to the castle? He didn't appear to be in the castle, he also didn't appear to be at the celebration for Cedric Diggory. But then again, neither was Snape, did Barty Crouch Junior set some thing up, to distract them from finding out about him?

Snap!

Something from inside the copse snapped. Making Harry jump, and for the first time since changing the tri-wizard cups portkey, Harry grabbed a hold of his wand. He pulled it out of his pocket and pointed it at the trees in front of him, where the sound had come from. Breathing heavily Harry searched for the source of the noise, but after five minutes, when he had heard nothing else; he lowered his wand, but did not put it away, and carried on up to the hovel.

Harry walked down the weed covered path, and stopped in front of the damaged wooden door. There was a dried liquid running down it, the worse of it being where a nail was sticking out the top of the door. The dried substance reminded Harry of blood. Avoiding the blood Harry knocked, tentatively on the front door. After waiting for five minutes and nothing happening Harry knocked again, but louder this time. Again, there was no movement from inside the mouldering hovel.

Harry then walked around to the side of the building and peered in through one of the slimy windows. The hut was empty. Harry then looked around him, he could feel a glaze on him, and it was almost burning him. Deciding that it would probably be better to get inside the hut, Harry walked back round to the front of the house and tried the door handle, and found it open.

Walking in Harry found some basic living room furniture, all of which was covered in a thick layer of dust. Harry shut the door behind him and walked over to the green leather, dusty, arm chair. There was an object on it, a ring, Harry found after a closer inspection. Harry then reached out his hand and touched the ring, in order to pick it up, but the moment he touched the ring, it portkeyed him to a different place.

Harry once again, for third time in two days, felt the ground fall around him, and then he felt like he was being sucked in to the Earth it's self. Then the portkey reached its destination and threw Harry to the ground. The ring then bounced under a rock, and appeared to be trapped under the stones. Harry then staggered back on to his feet, and tried to figure out where he was now. Harry then realised he was in Hogsmede.

Shocked Harry began walking towards the main high street, where we went frequently with Ron and Hermione. He stopped to look at the pub, confused, why was he in Hogsmede?

Harry then looked up at Hogwarts, and suddenly he forgot all about the house and the ring, he just wanted to get back to the castle, he had to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Harry then ran up the path, and up to the gates of Hogwarts, which were open, probably from the celebration of the tri-wizard tournament. And he raced through the corridors, to find Dumbledore.

"Harry!!!" A girls voice shouted from behind him, turning Harry saw Ron and Hermione gasping at him, he then realised he must have looked a state.

"Ron, Hermione, I am so glad to see you!" Harry breathed.

"Harry, they said..." Hermione started, but burst in to tears, and threw herself at Harry.

"They said what?" Harry asked, confused.

"They told us..." Ron started, looking everywhere but at Harry "They told us that you were dead"

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Italics for flashback memories.

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter eight

"They said you were dead" Ron repeated, then looked up at Harry, who was staring in disbelief at him.

"What?" Harry said, again repeating himself.

Hermione then removed herself from Harry and took a step back from him.

"How do we know this is Harry?" Hermione suddenly said.

"Well..." Harry began, but then remembered how Barty Crouch Junior had faked being Moody for nearly a year, and had gotten away with it, until of course he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.

"They said he was dead..." Ron once more repeated. "That you had been crushed, by objects, where you were watching during the third task, Moody did some sort of spell just after Diggory returned with the cup. He looked like something had gone wrong, then after about thirty seconds he seemed to have some sort of plan, and did this spell. Then he sent a message to Dumbledore and Snape about it. They ran off really quickly, and they found that where you were standing the wooden safety platforms had fallen down, they never found your boy, but they did find a lot of blood."

"Collapsed platform?" Harry whispered confused. "I wasn't hit by any wooden platform" He shook his head and pulled a face, causing him to wince in pain as the bruised skin was stretched.

Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"We need to get Dumbledore" Hermione said suddenly.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was sitting in the hospital wing, being treated by Madam Pomfrey, for all his injuries, attempting to make sense of what had just happened.

"Harry, do you want to come over here and lay down here, so you can go to sleep" Madam Pomfrey said very carefully and slowly. Walking with Harry to his bed, like he was going to collapses any second, Harry had received this sort of treatment since leaving Dumbledore's office, and it was starting to irate him. Lying down on the bleached white sheets, Harry looked up at the ceiling recollecting his memories from twenty minutes, to see if he could understand them anymore.

_Dumbledore rushed in to the corridor, followed by Professor McGonagal on his left and Professor Snape on his right. __Dumbledore then stopped and studied Harry. _

_"Follow me" He said, __and then__led__ the party__, which included Harry, Ron, Hermione and the two heads of houses__ to Dumbledore's office. _

_When they arrived at the office, Harry was placed, none to gently in the chair exactly opposite Dumbledore's desk, making Harry feel like he was being interrogated__, which he supposed he was__Harry then watched Snape take a vial out of his robe and hand it to Dumbledore__, which he then poured the clear contents in to a cup of what he assumed, was tea. __And then ha__nded it to Harry__, then sat down on his chair, and watched every single one of his actions_

_"Please drink, it is veritaserum, if you really are Harry, you have nothing to fear. But if you are not and try to run, we still stun you, and force the potion to be consumed" __Dumbledore said, sitting back in the chair, as if he was asking Harry if he wanted a lemon drop. _

_Looking around him, Harry then decided to take a hold of the cup, and then he took a sip, which then turned in to large gulps, as he realised how thirsty he was, after not having any liquids, or food, for almost twenty four hours. __Harry then set down the cup, and closed his eyes, feeling all of a sudden strangely relaxed._

_"What is your full name?" He heard, from somewhere, through the darkness. _

_"Harry James Potter" Harry heard himself answer, still unable to open his eyes, and feeling sleepier by the minute, he had never had the truth telling potion before, only threatened with it, it felt strange, Harry mused to himself. _

_"Is this normal?" He heard another voice pierce through the blackness, a woman's voice he noticed that time. _

_"I don't know" Harry answered, again unaware he was answering out loud. _

_"No, he should not be answering like this, this sort of reaction only occurs when the participant has recently been through a __traumatic situation, or if they don't have any information at all to give over, such as suffering from server concussion. __And by the look of him, I would think that it would be both" __Someone else said, a voice he recognised. _

_"So, he has concussion?" A boy Harry guessed to be Ron said._

_"And it really is Harry?" A girl Harry instantly recognised to be Hermione said. _

_"Yes I believe it to be" A man's voice said._

_"How do you think this happened?" _

_"Maybe it was caused by being trapped under the rubble from the collapsed __platform;__ it couldn't have been from anything else"_

_"So, he really was under the debris?" _

_"He must have been!"_

_"But we would have found him if he was underneath"_

_"But he didn't leave the grounds, the alarm didn't go off"_

_"Doesn't mean he didn't leave though, someone could have fooled the wards"_

_"That's quite unlikely, as the only one who knows how to do that is Moody, and he was the o__ne who alerted us to the incident__"_

_"Someone could have taken him though, and was powerful enough not to set off the wards" The voice which sounded like Hermione said._

_"That's not possible, we had the highest security, __and we had a lot of fully trained wizards watching out for suspicious activity, and we had Moody himself watching Potter, as we knew he would be a higher __target__"_

_"Although he wasn't watching Potter, he had him on a monitory spell"_

_"So something might have happened then" Hermione said._

_"I still do not believe he left the grounds"_

_"Professor?"_

_This question was followed be a lengthy silence, which seemed to stretch one for what seemed like hours, _

_"I do not think we will know the correct answer until we can investigate tomorrow, when Harry is no longer under the potions influence" _

_"So what happens now?" _

_"Well, he will have to be taken to the hospital wing, where he will need healing, then we will need to hold an assembly to tell the school Harry Potter is back with us" _

_"...and has once again defied death" another, quite bitter, voice added. _

_"Yes, he has, he has always been known to be a rule breaker" _

_"Can he hear us?" An older woman's voice asked._

_"He might be able to, we will not find out until the potion has worn __off"__ the same voice which explained what was happening said._

_"Do you think he will recover?__ From the concussion I mean__" Hermione asked, concern showing through her voice._

_"He may do" A voice said __"Although tomorrow, after the veritaserum has __worn__ off and he has recovered, then __I__ will investigate the state of his mind__, to see what happened__"_

_"Will he be, different?"_

_"He may be, he may say or do things which are out of his character, or even speak about things which never happened"_

_Harry then lent his head to one side, confused by what he was hearing, he then started seeing some greys in the completely colour and shade less world he was just in. _

_"Sir, should we taken him to the hospital wing now?" Hermione asked. _

_"Yes, I think that will be wise, he looks very dehydrated" _

_Harry then felt like he was being moved, even though he couldn't see. _

_"__Is there any serious effects from this?" Harry heard, before a loud bang, then all he could hear was footsteps._

Harry rolled on to his side, still not really understanding what happened. They thought he had concussion?

Well tomorrow they were going to find out the truth, and then they would be able to track down Peter, and then Sirius could have his name cleared. Pulling the covers over his face, he relaxed in to a deep sleep. Thinking about how it would all work out and tomorrow his godfather would be finally free.

Although whilst Harry was sleeping, he did not notice someone slipping in to the hospital wing, or someone walking down the beds and stopping at Harry's, neither did he notice that same someone pour a potion down his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter nine

Harry woke up, to the sound of material swishing past his bed. He sat up and looked around; Madam Pomfrey had opened his curtains which had provided privacy around his bed. Turning his head to the left he saw Madam Pomfrey walked back towards his bed, with a vial of potion of some sort in her left hand. She walked over and sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"Here we go" She sang in that irritating voice people had spoken to him in the night before. She then got out a spoon, from where Harry had no clue, and poured some of the green looking liquid on to the spoon. "Open up!"

Harry's eyes widened, and he moved backwards violently, almost hitting his head on the wall.

"I can do it myself" Harry said, in confusion. He watched Madam Pomfrey's face; she didn't look like she thought he could, he then watched her obviously do some calculation in her head.

"Okay then" She said and handed over the vial, which Harry took, and raised to his lips, but something happened, he felt like the arm which was holding the vial was breaking, the whole arm was being crushed, he could almost feel the bones in his arm shattering, and he dropped the vial, the moment the vial hit the floor and broke, the pressure which felt like it was crushing Harry's arm lifted, and it felt as good as it had done before.

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey said shaking her head as she got out her wand and cleaned up the mess, she looked back up at Harry and smiled, then got up off the bed and walked back to her office to get another potion.

"What happened" Harry whispered to himself, in slight shock, he stared at his hand and began to flex the muscles, they looked normal, and felt normal, there wasn't even any pain in them no more, and after what had felt like a rock had fallen on it, Harry would have thought there would have been bruising.

"Here you go" A voice said, right next to Harry's ear, making him jump at least five inches off of the mattress, well to Harry it felt like five inches.

"Ah!" Harry said, pulling away from the closeness of Madam Pomfrey's face, he had never liked people getting too close to him.

"Sorry dear, here you have to take this now" She said, and seeing Harry's mouth open to protest she used it as an opportunity to get Harry to take the potion. Harry pulled a face, but swallowed down the potion, he didn't want to make the scene any more embarrassing that it already was. "there we go, it wasn't that hard was it, hopefully after a little while you will be able to do it for yourself, I know how you love your independence, it has made its way to the hospital wing so many times! Maybe this time round you will be able to not get in to so much mischief" She smiled at him, and walked off.

"What is going on?" Harry thought "she was treating me like I was five years... wait ...at five I was able to do all of those things, what is going on? This is not normal"

Madam Pomfrey the reappeared in to view, carrying a neat pile of what looked like robes, colours Harry had never seen, but still robes, and what looked like Harry to be a comb. Pomfrey came over once more and once again sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Placing the pile on the bed, she then grabbed the comb in her left hand.

"Come here Harry, the headmaster will be here any moment and you need to look a little bit represent able" She then lent forward towards Harry's crow nest style of hair.

"What are you doing you mad...!"

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey I see that your guest is up" a voice interrupted Harry.

"Yes, he seems a bit resistant to the potion down him, and now I am trying to get him dressed, and you are earlier than I was expecting" Madam Pomfrey explained.

"No need to explain, it is quite alright"

Harry looked up, to see Albus Dumbledore, once again flagged either side by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

'Here is my chance to explain what happened, and stop people from treating me like this!' Harry thought quickly, finishing his sentence by sending a glare at Madam Pomfrey, who was waffling on about something to Dumbledore.

"Then he froze, and dropped the vial on the floor, it could defiantly be means for concern"

"Do you think this is part of the concussion?"

"It could be"

"Or it could be from the years he spent being mollycoddled he probably didn't even know how to feed himself before he came here, then of course the entire Weasley Clan started doing it."

"Now Severus, I am sure that if you talk to Harry, you would find out that he is nothing like that, when you put your stubbornness and grudges behind you"

"Humph" Snape said "Let's just get on with what we came down here to do"

"Yes, we should, the sooner the better, so we can figure out what happened"

"Harry, could you please sit on the edge of your bed" Dumbledore said, drawing a chair out of the air and placing it next to the bed, opposite where he had told Harry to sit.

Harry pushed the covers off his bed, accidently pushing too hard and knocking them off the bed and on to the floor. Harry then crawled down to where Dumbledore had asked him to sit, on his hands and knees as he wanted to get there quickly, so that Dumbledore would find out what happened quicker and he could go back to being who he was before, and no one would speak to him as they were doing now. Although when he reached his destination and sat up, and saw the looks on the adults faces Harry decided that what he did probably wasn't the best idea, and he should have walked like others would have done. Maybe he did need his head examined a little bit, Harry thought as he smoothed down the ripples in his pyjama bottoms.

"Okay now Harry, I want you to look at me" Dumbledore said, once Harry had finished smoothing out his trousers. Harry looked up, straight in to Dumbledore's brilliantly blue eyes. Then after a few uncomfortable minutes of Dumbledore staring in to his eyes, Dumbledore finally broke eye contact, he looked down, his eyes had lost their twinkle. Harry pulled a confused face, wasn't Dumbledore going to look at Harry's memories?

"What did you see?" Snape asked he seemed to be curious.

"I couldn't see any consecutive memories that made sense, it was just flashes of memory, and they neither confirmed nor denied that Harry was in face under the rubble, also I do not think he was viewing the memories along with me, which is what should happen when you do this kind of magic" Dumbledore said, ending his sentence with a sigh.

"Harry" Once again Harry found himself under Dumbledore's gaze "Did you see what I saw just then, flashes of any kind of memory?"

Harry shook his head, he hadn't seen any of that, only Dumbledore's eye "No" he said to reconfirmed it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I only saw your eye" Harry said, Harry then pulled another face of confusion, which he seemed to be pulling a lot of recently, his voice sounded strange, like he wasn't really there.

"Severus, do you think you can check his memories also? I am sometimes afraid that this old body's magic is tiring"

"I very much doubt that headmaster, but I will double check for you"

"That you, my boy" Dumbledore said, standing up and changing places with Snape.

"Right Potter, I am going to do what Dumbledore has just done, and if you do not know what that is in fact, by looking in to your eyes, I can get straight in to your mind, and see all of your memories, which is what we want to do, you can be assured that we do not do this on a regular bases and only in special circumstances, such as ones like this"

"Ah, yes I am very sorry Harry, that is something I forgot to say before I preformed what Severus is about to do, I guess it slipped my mind, another thing that comes with living until you are as old as me" Dumbledore said sadly.

"I am sure it is not your age Albus, and mostly to do with the fact that you have been working so hard with the tri-wizard tournament and protecting it, as well as the pressure from the ministry of magic"

Harry, who had been following the conversations of his headteacher and the head of his house suddenly jumped when Snape's onyx eyes came in to view.

"Look at me Potter, the sooner we get this over the better"

Once again Harry found himself squirming under the gaze of eyes looking directly in to his own, this time it seemed worse than before, when Dumbledore was doing it. With Snape doing it, it seemed more personal, like he could use some of what he saw against Harry. But, then again he was probably seeing what Dumbledore saw, because once again he never viewed what Snape was. Snape then looked away, and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Well?" McGonagall asked, impatiently.

"Same as Albus, no clear memories and only flashes of random memories, which don't appear to be in any order, old memories mixed with what seem to be recent, I do not even think that You-Know-Who himself could make any sense out of that"

"What does this mean then?"

"Well, it means that his mind is currently in turmoil, probably due to the traumatic events he went through, from the rubble of the collapsed platform"

"So do you defiantly think that he stayed within the grounds and was trapped?"

"Well for now we will have to believe that, as we have no evidence that it is not what happened, and since nothing else has happened since the day of the final task of the tri-wizard cup, I hope that this is true, and that there is not anything more sinister going on in here, but I will look in to it, and improve security as much as I can"

"So what will we do with Potter now? He obviously needs mind treatment" Snape said "then again he has needed it way before this"

"Severus please, and for now he seems capable of staying quiet" Dumbledore's twinkle re-appear back in to his eyes. "We can try to keep him here, and in lessons, maybe he can pick things up, and then maybe it will help him to sort out his memories, as well as having some mind sessions here in the hospital wing, I would of course have had Harry go to the healers at the hospital, but I fear that the ministry will try and get involved and it might end up worse, especially if they attempt to turn Harry in to one of their 'pin up' boys"

"Yes, they do try and do that far too often, and they would defiantly want him behind their every move, they will have a lot more power with the boy-who-lived behind their every move"

There was a silence, in which Harry found himself unable to speak, even defend himself. During this time he had been trying to tell them everything, what had happened and that he had been off of the Hogwarts grounds, but he found that no sound came out, and every time he opened his mouth he felt like he was chocking, making him close it almost immediately, because of this none of the adults had noticed he had even been trying to say something.

"Will he be staying in the tower?"

"He can't stay in the tower like this headmaster" Madam Pomfrey said, almost alarmed.

"No, Madam Pomfrey is right, he cannot, he will need to stay with an adult, for security reasons as well" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye seemed to get brighter "Severus, do you think that you will be able to temporally babysit Harry?"

"No" Was Snape's flat answer.

"But Severus, you are one of the most trained members of staff; you will be able to protect him, also you are a good teacher"

"No"

Twenty minutes later Harry watched Snape's robes swoosh out of sight. Snape was going to be his career, and he had had no say in the matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter ten

Peter Pettigrew scampered, as a rat, down the long corridors, which seemed even longer whilst in rat form, attempting to make his way out of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at his own cleverness.

"I cannot wait to find my lord again, and tell him about what I have done; he will be so pleased with me that he might not even punish me for allowing the Potter boy to once again destroying him from returning to greatness. He will the others though, the slimy bunch who did not even seek out our lord during him weakness, they will pay." Peter thought, as he made a sharp turn around some first year students, which he had neglected to, notice previously, due to being too busy with congratulating himself on his plan.

FLASHBACK

It was around nine o'clock when a rat, snuck in through one of the windows in the main entrance to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Checking that the hall was empty, the rat sneaked once again back outside, then re-appeared once more in to the entrance hall, this time carrying a vial of blue potion, which seemed to be bigger than the rat it's self. The rat then stood on its back legs and rolled the vial along the table, using its front paws, which, if this had been seen, was defiantly weird behaviour for a rat. The rat then stopped the vial, and jumped on to the floor. All of a sudden footsteps could be heard coming towards the main hall, the rat scampered under the table, hiding in the shadows. The owner of the feet then walked though the hall, and opened the door to the outside, and walked out, closing the door behind them. The rat then stuck it's head out from under the table, and peered around the room, to make sure that no one else was coming, and that the person from before had defiantly gone. After a while the rat walked in to the middle of the room, and then began to change, once again in to a human. This human walked over to the table and picked up the vial of blue liquid, and raised it to his nose, taking a sniff of it. The now human Peter Pettigrew then placed the vial inside his shredded robes, and walked off towards the hospital wing, with it seemed an air of unrushed urgency.

Peter rounded the final corner of his journey, and found himself standing outside of the double oak doors of the hospital wing, Peter walked towards the door, looked around, and then slowly pushed open one of the heavy doors slightly, so that he could just about see who was in there, and if there were any people still walking around. He looked to the left of the darkened room, when he once again heard footsteps walking towards him. He quickly pulled the vial out of his pocked, and hid it on the floor, behind a statue of a magical creature on his left, and then transformed once more in to a rat, and then ran to also hide behind the statue.

"Hopefully Poppy will know what to do" Peter heard McGonagall say, as he watched her open the door to the hospital wing.

"Maybe, but I doubt that she has ever had to deal with a child who has suffered distress on this level" Snape said, going in to the hospital wing, though the other door, which McGonagall wasn't holding open.

"Ron, make sure that he doesn't hit his arm on that statue" Peter heard from a bushy haired girl, which he instantly recognised as Hermione Granger, the bossy know-it-all.

"He is nowhere near that statue, in fact you're the closest one to it Hermione" Ronald Weasley said.

The owners of the two voices then came in to view; they were supporting a distant looking Harry Potter. His eyes seemed to have a misty glazing on them, and he didn't look like he could move any part of his body himself.

For a moment or two Peter wondered why this was, but then decided that he didn't care, because with Potter like this, it made his job easier to do. He watched as the three get their way through the doors, and in to the hospital wing, seeing his chance to get in to the hospital wing un-noticed, Peter grabbed the vial in his teeth, and ran for the gap in the closing doors. Barely making it Pettigrew slid in though the small gap, and came to a crashing halt, as he hit a post of a folding privacy panel, which had been left to the right of the doors. Peter picked himself up, and checked the vial for breaks; only when he discovered that there were none did the small balding rat hide himself and the potion in the folds of the material from the panel.

"What was that?" Ron asked, as he looked around towards the noise Peter had created, but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey, who came out from her office, followed by Severus Snape.

"Come and sit him on this bed" Madam Pomfrey ushered. Ron and Hermione staggered over to the appointed bed, and laid Harry down on it, then moved away from the bed as Madam Pomfrey began casting spells on him, to determine what was wrong with him.

"Right, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, I think it is time that the both of you went off to your dormitories, and got some rest, today has been exhausting I am sure for the both of you, also it is getting near curfew, and I do not want you to be caught by one of the other teachers" McGonagall said.

"No Professor, we want to stay" Hermione said, then looked at Ron.

"Yes, Professor, we want to know what is going to happen to Harry" Ron said, in answer to Hermione's look.

"No, you had better go and get some sleep; there is not much you can do for Mr Potter until he comes out of this state, which could take hours" Madam Pomfrey said, after she had finished casting the spells.

"But I am sure we can help!" Hermione said.

"No, it is better that you go to your dorms, rather than getting under Madam Pomfrey's feet"

Harry then groaned, and placed his hands over his eyes.

"See, he is coming around now, we need to explain what is going on"

"No Ms Granger, return to your dormitory at once, before I remove points from my own house, you can see Mr Potter in the morning, you can see from this at least that Mr Potter is all right, and he is coming around, and that he will, eventually, be fine, now off to bed!" McGonagal ended, softer than she had begun her sentence.

"But..." Hermione started to argue, concerned about her friend, who was thought to be dead until that afternoon.

"Hermione, we had better leave it, you know, and come back tomorrow" Ron said.

"That's the most intelligent thing I think I have ever heard come from your mouth Mr Weasley" Severus Snape said, looking down at the two children. Ron then proceeded to blush, and then he grabbed Hermione's elbow and they begrudgingly left the hospital wing, with promises that they will be back tomorrow to see Harry.

"I had better leave as well, I also need my sleep and there is nothing I can do, except for take up space, I will be back also tomorrow, good night" McGonagall said, and then with one final look at Harry she left the hospital wing.

"Do you need any potions to be brewed for this" Snape gestured at Harry.

"No thank you Severus, although I do think maybe we should have a sleeping drought on hand for when he does come around"

With a curt nod, Snape also left the hospital wing. Peter then sat rigidly still, as he watch Madam Pomfrey fuss over Harry as he woke up, and got in to some hospital wing pyjamas, and tucked him in to bed, the whole time as she babied him. He could see Potter getting annoyed with all the babying he was receiving and smirked to himself.

"You wait Potter; you think this is bad, wait until tomorrow it will get worse"

He watched as Potter rolled on to his side, with a confused look on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on. After a while he watched as Harry eventually fell in to an uneasy sleep. Peter then came out f his hiding place, and looked around the room, seeing if Madam Pomfrey was still prowling about, seeing nothing he transformed in to as human. He walked back over to the privacy panel and brought out once again the vial of blue potion. Once again looking around him, Peter began walking silently towards Harry's bed.

Upon reaching his destination Peter took the stopper out of the end of the vial, and poured the contents of it down young Mr Potter's throat. He then pocketed the empty vial, with the stopper replaced in to the end, so that none of the potion touched him, and then once again transformed in to a rat, and hid on top of one of the window sills above Harry's bed, and waited for morning.

The next day Peter was awakened by the sound of Harry and Madam Pomfrey arguing about something. Realising he had fallen asleep after all Peter quickly come to his senses and followed the conversation that Harry and Pomfrey were having very loudly. He watched Harry reached for the potion and go to administer it to himself, Peter than had another plan come in to his head, and before he could even congratulate himself on having thought up two great plans by himself, he was already carrying out his second one. He had used a wandless spell which Voldemort had taught him during the first war, it was like an unforgivable curse, but this one was for one part of the body, and it gave the effect of having the limb being crushed. After seeing Harry drop the vial, and the subsequent babying he revived after that, Peter smirked to himself, and went to find a better place to hide, where he could still see everything that was going on, for when Dumbledore made his appearance.

Less than five minutes later Peter saw Dumbledore, followed by a blank faced Snape and a worried looking McGonagall. Peter watched as Dumbledore cut off Harry from insulting Pomfrey because of her babying, and then watched as they had a short conversation. Then he watched Dumbledore conjure up a chair from no-where, and then Harry move to the end of the bed. Then he watched Dumbledore attempt to read Harry's mind, this was when Peter's plan came in to action. The potion he had administered to Harry the night before was to scramble Harry's memories and block a person from seeing any memory clearly, this potion had been created by Voldemort himself, so that no-one would be able to read a deatheaters mind, should they be captured. These potions were always given to the deatheaters to drink before going out of missions. Peter then watched as Dumbledore gave up his attempt to read Harry's mind, and then asked Severus to try, at this point Peter bit his bottom lip, surely Snape would recognise this potion, and know that someone had given Harry it, and his plans would be ruined. But after a few minutes Snape also gave up his attempt, and then he watched then discuss what it meant. Smiling to himself Peter then decided this was probably the best time to make a break for it.

Peter jumped out of his hide away, and scampered down the hospital wing, and to the crack in the double doors which had been left open slightly in the teachers rush to Harry's bed. Everything at the moment seemed to be going right for Peter.

END OF FLASHBACK

Peter carried on running down the corridor, and rounded one more corner, seeing the exit in sight, he speed up.

"Hey, doesn't that rat look familiar?" A voice said from behind him.

Peter froze, fearing the worst. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ronald Weasley, the boy he had lived with for twelve years, and he was with Hermione Granger, the clever witch, who would figure him out in ten seconds.

"Yes, it does a bit" Hermione said, distraction, though, clearly showing in her voice.

"I am sure I have seen it before" Ron said.

"Probably one of the first years pets, come on, we are going to be late" Hermione said, dragging Ron off.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, and ran down the corridor, and then climbed back out of the window, and ran the entire way to Hogsmede village.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the good reviews!!!

Chapter eleven

Harry was sitting on the end of the bed, still staring after his potions teacher. He could hear Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to each other, about him probably, but at that moment he didn't want to hear about how they thought he was mentally unstable and how he needed some therapy.

This had been one of the worst mornings of Harry's life, maybe only second to the morning after Voldemort had attempted to come back to his full force, and watching the murder of the person who he had thought was his defence against the dark arts teacher.

Although out of all of the terrible things which had happened, and the fact that the wizarding world thought he was dead, and he had yet to be able to tell people what had really happened on the night of the tri-wizarding tournament. The worst part had to be that he was now going to be looked after by none other than Severus Snape.

"Harry dear, it's time I think that you got dressed," Madam Pomfrey said, bring Harry out of his ghostly trance, which he had been in for at least ten minutes, during which time Professor McGonagall and the ageing headteacher had left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to scare her. Madam Pomfrey then took another look at Harry, and saw some of the potion that he had dropped on the floor on his pyjama top, and then she saw the dirt on his face and his matted hair. She had quite forgotten that he had been trapped under rubble for a number of hours.

"Maybe you had better have a shower first, there is a bathroom on the left up there, and I will help you of course."

"I don't need any help," Harry said, moving backwards, away from the nurse, this however being very difficult due to the fact that he was already at the end of his bed.

"Hmm, of course you do dear," Madam Pomfrey said, not really listening to what Harry had said, and was instead gathering up the brightly coloured robes she had placed on the bed before the other teachers had arrived.

"No, really I don't need any help!"

"Well, I will go ahead and run the water for you; you do not want to burn yourself now do you?" Madam Pomfrey said, as she started walking down to where she had pointed out the bathroom a few minutes before. "I'll put your robes on the side for you."

Sighing Harry got off of the bed, and made the bed, something which he did not do most of the time, attempting to prove to Madam Pomfrey that he was capable of doing things by himself, and that he didn't need somebody trailing around after him, or in this case in front of him.

"I can tell if the water is too hot for myself," Harry muttered under his breath, pulling back the curtains, to the window that was directly above his bed. He also wrapped the piece of material around them, and fastened them on the hooks, he had never done this before either, and he did not even know what they were called. He looked up and out of the window, and saw the sun shining down across the large grounds. Then he noticed how dirty the window ledge was, it was as if it had never been cleaned and there was even what looked like rat footprints in the dust.

"And they look fresh," Harry thought to himself in disgust, he had never liked dirt, he supposed that it was a thing that he had picked up from his aunts obsession with cleaning. "I hope there wasn't a rat here last night," Harry thought suddenly, wrinkling his nose, he did not like rats, they always reminded him of one big rat, who in human form went by the name Peter Pettigrew.

"Harry dear, time for your shower!" A shrill voice called from the bathroom, a few minutes after that, in which Harry had taken one small step away from his bed, the door to the hospital wing opened. To show a worried looking Hermione, and a tried looked Ron, he was saved from his, he was sure to be embarrassing, shower... well for now at least.

"Harry!" Hermione said, as she ran towards him, and grabbed him in to a throttling hug.

"What is this noise?" Madam Pomfrey said, angrily stepping out of that bathroom.

"We are here to see Harry," Ron said, walking down the hospital wing, towards Harry.

"He is about to have his shower, you will have to come back later."

"Can we not wait here for him to finish?"

"Well..." Madam Pomfrey said, obviously not wanting them to stay.

"I am sure we will be able to help," Hermione said.

"I do not need any help!" Harry said, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

Once again this was either ignored by the people in the room, or was only given a reaction which made them looking pityingly at him, before looking back towards what they were doing before.

Madam Pomfrey then looked at Ron.

"Well maybe you can help," she then said. "You can help him to shower, I am sure that he probably won't put up as much a fight than if I did it, of course that if he remembers you"

"Of course he does."

"He was the one who came to us in the first place," Ron said, sounding annoyed that Madam Pomfrey could even suggest such a thing.

"Of course I remember Ron, and can I not just shower by myself though?"

"See?" Ron said, he too seemed to be ignoring Harry's plea for doing things by himself.

"Okay, Mr Weasley, you can help to shower him and Miss Granger you can help me by sorting out some potions." She said, exasperated.

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting on top of one of the rocks which were just outside of the hospital wing, fully dressed, and clean, and not happy. True he had been allowed to go outside with Ron and Hermione 'to get some fresh air, as long as they stayed out of sight from the other students. The other students had been yet been told about Harry's return to the living world, they were scheduled to find out later on that day, as Dumbledore fond more complications with declaring someone alive, than declaring them dead. And until they did so, no one must find out that Harry was in fact alive, because that would mean that the media would get involved and things would get a lot more complicated.

"Harry, are you sure that you are not cold?" Hermione, mothered for the seventh time.

"Yes," Harry answered, in a monotone voice. He had asked before they had gone outside if he could speak to Dumbledore about something important, but once again he had been brushed off to one side, and told that he could speak to him, when he wasn't busy.

"Harry?" Hermione then asked, suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember everything." Harry said, turning to face her, he then decided to tell Ron and Hermione everything which had happened, including the murder of Barty Crouch junior, something which Harry had been trying to forget.

"What do you mean everything?" Ron asked.

"The time when you were trapped you mean?"

"No, I was never trapped... well, I was but... well, and it's complicated."

Ron and Hermione looked out of the corner of their eyes at each other, with a look which clearly read that they did not know whether or not they should believe him, given the state of his mind. Either that or Harry had read too much in to that look, but he was sure that that's what they were thinking.

Harry then took a deep breath, he might as well tell them now, and then maybe they would believe him and then people would not think he was damaged from falling wood. Then he would be able to go to Dumbledore and tell him what had happened.

"And that's when I found you two..." Harry finished, not quite sure where to end it. He looked up at his two best friends, as he had been looking at the ground and inspecting his shoes the whole time he had been telling his story.

There was a long silence following Harry's story, and there almost seemed to be a freezing wind blowing around where they were sitting. Even though there had not been any breeze that morning, and they were sheltered by buildings from most of the elements.

"Harry..." Hermione started, then stopped and looked at Ron.

"I know, it's a big shock, and Barty Crouch junior must have been quite some actor, as I didn't see it coming," Harry rushed, almost excited that he was not going to be treated like a toddler now, and mentally hitting himself for not telling people earlier... in fact he did not know why he didn't tell people before, it was like he was like he had been blocked, for some strange reason, from saying it.

"But Harry, Mad-eye Moody is still here," Hermione said, Ron had yet to say anything, he had not even moved since Harry had started the story.

"I know, like I said this one now is the real one... at least I think it is... he had just had his memory modified. So that he thinks that he has been teaching all year, when in fact he has only just started!"

"Do you think that this is part of that memory mix up?" Hermione said, turning to Ron. Both Ron and Hermione had been told what had happened when both Dumbledore and Snape tried to read his mind, and the consequences of that.

"What? No it isn't, they just think that because my mind is a bit mixed up at the moment," Harry said, trying to convince them that what he was saying was true. Then he mentally hit himself again when he realised that what he had said wasn't going to help him. "I don't know they are not right, but I am telling the truth."

Hermione once again shared a look with Ron.

"Harry, it's not that we don't believe you, it's just that, well you need help."

"No!" Harry yelled, shaking his head, he could not believe that his two best friends, who he had known since he was eleven, didn't believe his story, and if they didn't, who would.

"Ron, can you go and get Madam Pomfrey?" He heard Hermione say, and then he heard footsteps which were almost running, go back to the infirmary.

"Don't worry Harry; you will get back to normal soon," Hermione said, walking over to Harry and patting him like you would a small dog.

"I have never been normal," he whispered, wondering just what he would take to convince people he was not insane.

Author's notes

Thank you to all the reviewers who told me about some of my mistakes on here and now I am happy to say I have a proof reader for this story. Thank you PsychicTiger!!!

PsychicTiger: No problem, SlytheringRules!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter twelve

"Is Potter ready?" a very impatient Severus Snape hissed in the vague direction of Madam Pomfrey.

"Hang on a minute, I am just making sure that he has everything he needs," Madam Pomfrey replied, not even seeming to sense the impatient tone in the potions teacher's voice, as she folded a pair of trousers and packed them in to a small suitcase which was balanced at the end of Harry's bed.

Harry meanwhile was sitting to the left of the ever growing suitcase, clean and fully dressed, having once more been 'helped', no matter how many times he has told them – or after a while screamed at them – observing the nurse packing up all these clothes, none of which Harry had ever recalled seeing before in his life, and curiously wondering where on earth they had come from. And at the same time ignoring Snape's very presents in the room.

Harry had been woken up that morning, by an over cheery Madam Pomfrey, and was told that today he was going to be moved in to another room within the castle, where he can stay until the end of term, rather than being in the hospital wing, taking up bed space. Well this was the conclusion Harry had come to, but he had been given the excuse that they didn't want him to be mixing with people who were ill, so that Harry didn't have to add illness to his list of things which were wrong with him. Then Harry was told that he would also be staying with Severus Snape in the same room, so that he could be watched all the time, and the day had swiftly sloped ever since. Just after telling Harry all of this she gave him a smile which clearly read 'you have no idea what I am saying, and I don't even know why I am telling you' and then walked off to go and get Harry's breakfast, but not before exclaiming that Harry needed another bath.

"Where did all these items come from?" Snape asked, raising one eyebrow. "I am sure that Potter has never even seen these clothes, from looking at the scruffy clothes he always wears."

Harry watched Madam Pomfrey closely, waiting for the long awaited answer.

"Well, we have decided that Harry cannot look after himself, due to what happened, so we also decided that we would also be the ones in charge of all of his things, and getting new clothes."

"Well that seems to go without saying," Snape drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes... So we made an order to Madam Malkin's and we got Harry some new clothes. These arrived this morning, so they are all fresh and clean."

"What was wrong with his old ones?"

"Well there were hardly any in the first place!" Pomfrey exclaimed, looking up for the first time to look at the potions teacher since they had begun the conversation. "And what there was wasn't any good at all, they were misshapen, and the colours had faded away, and also there was no way most of those clothes fitted him, they were at least five times too big for him."

Madam Pomfrey then turned and looked at Harry, with a questioning in her eyes, and for the first time since he had been dubbed 'in disposed' that they wouldn't ask him any questions about why or what had happened. She sighed and turned back around to face Professor Snape. Harry let out his breath, which he hadn't even realised he had been holding, he had once again escaped questioning about his relatives. And truth-be-told he wouldn't actually know how to answer any of their questions.

"But surely he does not need this amount of clothes," Snape said, seemingly ignoring any mention that Harry might not have been the spoilt little prince he had always thought of him as.

"Of course he does, he should have had this amount to begin with. This is the amount all the children should have with them; it's enough to last them until the house elves do the washing."

Snape rolled his eyes again, and mumbled to himself about over bearing mother type figures.

"How long is this going to drag on, I have potions brewing upstairs for this very hospital wing, which could be ruined if left unattended. It is not enough that I have had to move from the dungeons up in to that over lit Gryffindor like tower? Also I have to watch over the very vain of my existence, but I also have to stand here whilst you pack for a month long expedition, when in fact the hospital wing is in walking distance, so if his royal majesty forgets something he can just go and get it?"

"Really now Severus, this will be a good thing for you, even if you only end up getting a bit more sunlight, which will actually be good for you, you need some more vitamin D; you are starting to look paler than usual," Madam Pomfrey said, brushing off Snape's scathing remarks.

There were a few minutes of silence, which seemed to Harry to drag on into long hours. In which madam Pomfrey packed a few more things in to the bulging suitcase.

"There I am now finished, let me just go and sign Harry out and then the two of you can leave, although," Pomfrey turned and look Snape straight in the eye, and proceeded to speak very carefully, "if there are any problems you are to bring him straight to me."

"Of course," Snape said, although Harry recognised it to be in a way which is often said to stop people from carrying on a lecture, having himself used that technique several times.

"Okay now, you are going to be leaving now Harry," Madam Pomfrey said, turning to face Harry, after she had done up the zip on the suitcase.

Ten antagonising minutes later, Harry was being led up the stairs to the left of the castle. To where his new room was going to be, until they broke up for the summer holidays. Snape, when they had first left the hospital wing, was walking so fast that Harry had struggled to catch up with him, but now as they reached the top of the overly lit, by the huge windows, tower, Snape had begun to slow down, so much so that Harry was nearly tripping over himself.

They came to an abrupt halt in front of a mahogany stained oak door.

"This is the room," Snape snarled, not even turning to face Harry. He then opened the door, and before Harry could even catch a glimpse of the interior, he was pushed in, and the door was slammed shut behind them. "If you're wondering why it is a door and not a portrait, like we usually have, it is because it will help keep your nosey fan club from getting in, but it also works like a portrait, although there is no point telling you the password. Your bedroom is that door by the bookcase on the left, I am going to tend to my potions, knock if you need something." Snape's explanation finished with a lot of sarcasm, before he marched off in to a room directly opposite the front door.

"Even if I am dying, I can assure you that I will not disturb you," Harry answered back, and then he looked around his new place to stay.

The room was painted in creams and whites, with dark painted floor boards, which matched the front door. There was a huge bay window in the living room, down one end, where the sofa and the fireplace were. Harry ran over to the window and looked out, on to the grounds he knew, wondering what sort of charm there was on the room, because castles didn't have bay windows in their towers, but then again this wasn't an ordinary castle.

He then realised, as he looked at the deep red sofa, that Snape still had his suitcase. Madam Pomfrey had forced Snape to carry it up to their new room. Harry had been rudely dismissed when he attempted to tell them both that he could carry it himself, but when he tried he found that it was actually too heavy for him to lift and had nearly fallen over, this lead to Snape agreeing to carrying the suitcase, so that he wouldn't be returning Harry to Madam Pomfrey later that morning because he had fallen down the stairs. This also had a downside, which was that it seemed to trigger the nurse to once again start babying Harry.

Harry then decided to have a look at his new bedroom, before once again putting his life on the balance by going and asking Snape for his suitcase. He walked over to the door Snape had pointed out earlier, and opened it. To reveal the biggest bedroom Harry had ever seen, let alone the biggest bedroom that he had been allowed to sleep in. The room was double the size of Dudley's bedroom, it was painted with yellow and reds, the colours of Gryffindor, and Harry then stopped to wonder if Snape's room was green and silver like the Slytherin colours. The room was mostly taken up by a large king sized bed, and a huge wardrobe, and then there was a desk with a chair over by the window, which in this room wasn't bay, but looked like it let in a lot of light anyway.

Harry let out a sigh, and walked towards the small window, which looked out over the lake. He began to picture what the world might have looked like, and may look like in the future, if Voldemort had come back that day.

"I can never let that happen," Harry whispered to himself. "Not whilst I live anyway."

Later that night.

Harry was sitting in the living room, on the sofa, watching the fire, as he had not been trusted to do anything else. Snape was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, which had appeared in the front room whilst Harry was unpacking his overstuffed suitcase. He was marking some poor first years essays, and by the looks of the use of red ink, that they did not do very well. Harry felt for them.

All of a sudden Harry's head began to spin, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"What is happening?" Harry thought in a panic. He cast his eyes up to look at Snape, who hadn't even noticed Harry suddenly grab his head and lurch forward in his chair. He watched Snape dip his quill in to the red ink, which he seemed to love, in a slow motion, with the feeling that he had cotton wool in his ears, as the sound felt, and sounded all muffled. Harry then felt something trickling down his face, and lowered his hands from his head to his face. He ran if fingers over the liquid, and brought his hand directly in front of his face. After a few seconds Harry was able to focus his eye sight on the finger which was covered in the liquid, to find that it was water.

"Water?" Harry said confused, by now he could feel trails of the water running down his face, and from what he could feel it appeared to be coming from his eyes.

Harry looked back up towards Snape, who was still sitting in the corner of the room, opposite the bathroom Harry suddenly thought.

"I need to go there, to the bathroom, and stop the water," Harry said, talking to himself about that he was going to do, but not actually realising that he was speaking aloud. His own voice though sounded too loud in his ears, and once again found himself grabbing his head, in agony. Snape all of a sudden appeared in front of him, concern written all over his face, and then he watched him turn towards the fire, and throw some sort of powder in to the flames. Then Harry watched as the flames grew purple, he had always liked that colour. He then watched Snape speak hurriedly in to the fire, and then he turned back around to face Harry.

"Try not to make any sudden movements Potter, I will go and retrieve a potion that should stop the dizziness."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Snape that that had not even crossed his mind, but found himself unable to speak, he then remembered the feeling he had when he had dropped the vial of potion that time, it felt exactly the same, only this time the pain was in his arm, and not in his head in his head it felt at least a million times worse.

Authors note:

Thank you again PsychicTiger for proof reading this story!

PsychicTiger: No Problem! Don't forget to review people!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter thirteen

When Harry opened his eyes he found that he was once again lying in the unnaturally white hospital bed, with its unnaturally white walls and ceilings. Harry began to wonder if the over exposure to the whiteness would eventually make him go blind, he guessed not because Madam Pomfrey could obviously still see quite well, he hoped, but the memories of why he had needed to return to the hospital wing flooded back to him. He gingerly brought he hands to his head, remembering the agony.

Harry sat up slowly, his head feeling ever so light now that the pain had completely gone. He then brought his hands back up to his face, remembering that he had thought he could feel water running down his cheeks. He realised now that it had been his tears, from the pain (he hoped). Harry then groaned, and turned pink, realising that Snape had been the one who had seen whatever it was that had happened to him, and he had seen him cry, because of the pain, Harry added to his own thought. He had not cried since he was a very small child, and did not want to make it in to a habit. He also made a decision that he was not going to break down again in front of Snape, he was the last person that he wanted to do that in front of, no doubt that all the rest of the school knew that he had had... some sort of giant migraine that had caused him to collapse.

Harry then remembered the other time he had felt pain like he had felt last night, it had been quite a while ago now, and it had only been in his arm.

Harry then heard voices from outside the curtain which had been pulled around his bed. He recognised some of the voices, but couldn't place the voices with names or faces, and some voices he had never heard before. Then amongst the murmurs of the voices he was hearing he heard his name, they all appeared to be talking about him or about the situation he had found himself in. He then heard someone shushing them all, and then he heard one gruff voice begin to speak.

"Potter, I think, needs more help than we have realised." Harry then realised that that voice belonged to Mad eye Moody, the real one. Harry drew breath, this was the first time he had heard the real Mad Eye Moody's voice. He had actually forgotten about Mad Eye, and again all the memories from the night the fake Mad Eye, or as he knew now Barty Crouch junior, was killed all came back in a rush. The rushing of memories Harry was having was beginning to make his head hurt, although not as badly as last night.

"...Yes, I agree with Lupin, he cannot go back to his relatives for summer, we now know what is causing the fits, and this was only due to Madam Pomfrey because she told us this has happened before, but I do not think it wise to leaving him to the muggles." This voice belonged to Snape. Harry was surprised at more than one thing in Snape's sentence. One beginning that he was agreeing with Remus, and the other being that he actually sounded like he was defending him.

Harry then sat up straighter on the bed, Remus was there? Once again breathing normally, he hadn't seen him since he had left Hogwarts around this time a year ago Harry thought. Remus would believe his story, and would believe Harry when he said that he didn't have brain damage.

"...If we were to leave him at the muggles and he were to go untreated he would probably fall into a coma, or die altogether, I know how much of a shame that would be, then again he is a Potter and will probably live forever just in spite." This voice again belonged to Severus Snape. Harry rolled his eyes, whilst thinking to himself that Snape probably said that to make up for the fact that it sounded like he was defending him.

"But I am afraid that he must go back to his relatives, this is why I have called all of you here today, although I did not necessarily mean in the hospital wing itself, but it is as good a place as any." The voice this time belonged to the headmaster.

"Yes, but I had rather you will not have your discussions here, I have to treat students here, and Harry will probably be coming around any second now, if he is not already awake," the disgruntled voice of Madam Pomfrey practically spat.

"He is awake," the voice of Mad Eye Moody said suddenly.

"Then we had better move this meeting to your office I think Dumbledore," a voice Harry did not recognise said.

"Yes, he will need to take some more of that medicine which you gave him last night Severus," Harry heard Madam Pomfrey say.

All of a sudden Harry could hear no noise what so ever from outside of the curtain. After a few seconds of panic Harry then hear an owl screech from outside, and realised that someone had cast a silencing spell around his bed. Obviously they had decided that Harry was not allowed to hear anymore about what was going to happen to him.

Harry then got up, and made his bed, an old habit which had never died out from when he had the cupboard under the stairs. This tidiness often caused Harry to be at the bottom of most jokes which went about the boy's dormitory. Harry also hoped by doing this it would prove that he was not indisposed, and at the very least getting better.

Roughly ten minutes afterwards, in which Harry had been lounging on the bed, bored. A hand appeared from around the curtain, Harry who was expecting Madam Pomfrey to be coming in with the medicine she had said she wanted to give him, sat up straight in the middle of the bed. But then a very tired looking Remus Lupin stepped in to Harry's, once again, temporary room.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said, well that's what he meant to say, but it sounded like rasping and like he had never used his voice before, the words which formed did not even sound like they were English.

Remus smiled at him sadly. "Don't worry Harry, you will be better soon," he said quietly, he then walked over to the bed and perched on the edge of it.

Harry mean while was trying to clear his throat, it didn't feel blocked or sore as if he had a cold. He looked quizativly up at Remus; he had not looked shocked when he had spoken.

"It... it's a side effect from the potion that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape had to give you last night. It seems like somehow you have swallowed a very dangerous potion, and that was what the pain in your head was, and then after Madam Pomfrey told us that the same thing had happened before, but in your arm that time, Severus tested your blood and found the potion in your entire circulation. Another few minutes and you might have died, so we have to use an emergency potion, only the side effect of using it is that you lost the ability to speak."

Harry sat there staring at Remus, how was he going to explain what had happened now, he could write it down but that was going to take a very long time, and he needed help now. He did not want to be stuck with Snape during the school time.

"It means that you will probably have to learn to speak all over again maybe, but hopefully you are one of the lucky ones of which the side effect only lasts a little while, and given your history you probably are one of the lucky ones...well... you know what I mean." He ended with a smile again, this time it was as if he was lost in memory.

Then he remembered the conversation he had overheard earlier, where was he going to go in the summer holidays? Looking around the room Harry could not see anything on which he could write down his question, and didn't feel up to a game of charades. So he tried to slowly to speak, hoping that Remus was wrong about the side effect, and he just had a sore throat. But when he looked up at his old defence against the dark arts teacher he could tell that Remus had more to say.

"Severus also did some magical traces spell work, which works a bit like the DNA testing in the muggle world. He found some traces of Peter Pettigrew's magic, and this means that he has recently been in contact with you, because like in the muggle world the traces can be easily destroyed, and after a while the traces begin to disappear. So that means that Pettigrew has been in contact with you after you were found." Remus stopped speaking for a few moments and observed Harry's reaction. "That is why Dumbledore called some, trusted, aurors to come and deal with this case. This is because Snape believes that it might have been Pettigrew who gave you that potion."

Harry sat there, dumbfounded. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of Pettigrew finding him, and being able to poison him, once he was inside the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Also the potion stopped Severus and Dumbledore from being able to read your mind, and so later on they are going to once again try and read your mind, but for now they have other things that they must sort out." The ending of Remus's sentences sounded very vague, but Harry guessed that 'things that they must sort out' meant finding and catching Peter Pettigrew.

Harry looked once again back up at Remus, hoping with all his might that they would finally find out that he was not 'indisposed' and was in fact very disposed, and had something very important to tell them, and the information did concern Peter Pettigrew, and what he had been up to, and about the fake Mad Eye Moody.

"This could also mean that we can prove to the minister of magic that Pettigrew is alive, and convince him that Sirius is innocent. Then it would stop this whole banter about where you are going to be staying during the summer holidays. Which is what we were discussing earlier, when you had just woken up," Remus said, looking happier.

Harry then, for the first time in which left like a lifetime, smiled. He began to think that him being poisoned was a good thing, because otherwise they would have never have found out about Pettigrew's existence, or the fact that he might not be indisposed. He then remembered the discussion he had heard earlier, when they had been talking about what might happen if Harry were to go back to his relatives and have an attack like he had done last night, but he now realised that they were actually talking about what might happen if Pettigrew gave him the potion again, given that he had already done so once without anyone noticing that he had.

"Because Peter Pettigrew may have more of that potion, or may even have ones which are worse than the one you had before. This means that you will have to be constantly watched, and because of the fact that Pettigrew has managed, for the second time, gotten inside the grounds of Hogwarts, and back out again completely undetected."

Another hand then appeared around the curtain of Harry's bed. This time Madam Pomfrey entered the material made room.

"Remus, I do not think that Harry could have followed what you were saying, his mind may still be damaged from being trapped under the rubble. Even if know he does not have that unspeakable potion inside of his body," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling around the left hand side of Harry's bed, causing Remus to stand up. She was carrying a nasty looking vile of some sort of potion.

"Although if I explain what is going on he will not be so confused when all the plans come in to action."

"Yes, but he might not actually understand you at all."

"Then he just wouldn't have understood it, either way I believe that someone should be telling him what is going on."

"Yes, well Harry really must take his medicine, so you had better be going Remus," Madam Pomfrey said, placing a newly conjured cup of water on to Harry's bedside.

"Thank you for looking after him," Remus ended, and the annoyance completely gone from his voice, and once again replaced with a hint of sadness.

Harry glared up at the medical witch; he would prove soon that his brain was in no way damaged at all.

Authors note:

Thank you once again PsychicTiger for proof reading this story!

PsychicTiger: No problem :D

Hopefully this chapter has cleared up some confusion!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

Chapter fourteen

Harry was sitting on his bed, in the smallest bedroom in the Dursley's house. The school year had broken up for the summer holidays a few days prior, and Harry had been sent back to the dreaded Dursley's, and he had yet to have seen Dumbledore, or any other witch or wizard since Madam Pomfrey had given him an empty vial, which turned out to be a port key, and he had arrived at the front door of the house, to find himself looking straight at his uncles purple coloured face. Vernon had not been pleased; apparently one of the teachers had come to visit the muggle family earlier that morning, and had told them about Harry's situation and how he was going to be arriving home hours earlier than he was expected, and that the Dursley's would have to look after Harry for the entire summer holidays.

He had not even had a chance to speak with Ron and Hermione before he had left the castle. And by the sounds of it, he was not going to be going to the Weasley's house during this summer holiday.

FLASH BACK

Harry did not even attempt to break free when his uncle grabbed him by his shirt, dragged him in to the house and slammed the front door behind them. Harry looked across the hallway to see him aunt peering through the net curtains, obviously looking to see if any of the neighbours had seen Harry's abnormal arrival, or Vernon man-handling Harry in to the house.

"Your things were brought here earlier," Aunt Petunia snapped towards Harry, after she had whirled around quick enough to give Harry motion sickness. "When that other freak came around to tell us that you were coming," She sneered, as if even mentioning the memory was a crime. "Look at this scoot ash that_ your_ things have left all over the carpet."

"Exactly boy and I don't believe for one moment that you have brain damage, and don't assume that because of that poison you drank that I will be treating you any different, because you are a liar that's what you are, a filthy liar, who obviously has taken after that filthy father of yours."

"You will be cleaning up this mess that is all your fault and you will still be expected to do all your chores." Petunia said, pointing to the black smudges on the abnormally clean cream carpet. This was probably the reason why Petunia seemed angrier at Harry's existence more than usual, her cream carpet was her pride and joy, and she had spent thousands of pounds on products to keep the carpet that exact shade of cream that it had arrived as. She loved to show it off to guests, who admired the shade she had kept it as, without getting any stains on it, especially since her out of control nephew lived with the poor Dursley's.

"Yes, you can start working on that right now." Vernon said angrily in Harry's direction, not even looking him in the face.

END OF FLASH BACK

Harry stood up and walked over to the window, at least someone believed that he had not got anything wrong with him, and that he was fine. Even if it was the Dursley's, and that they probably only say that there is nothing at all the matter with him because they do not want to be looking after Harry all summer, and if there was something wrong with him, who would cook all off Dudley's food?

Opening the window Harry signed, would his life ever be normal for once? At least if it meant that he would not see any one from the wizarding world for the entire summer, he would at least be treated like his regular self, rather than like a delicate package which could easily be broken. Then out of the corner of Harry's eye he thought he saw a pair of eyes watching him from inside a large shrub which was planted at the end on the Dursley's front garden. Harry blinked and narrowed his eyes, but the eyes had gone, looking around Harry noticed nothing else suspicious but thought to himself that he would have to keep a good eye out for house elves, because he had started to see eyes appearing to look at him through bushes when Dobby had been following him. Well he had assumed it was Dobby, the truth was that he did not know. He looked at the spot where he had thought he has seen eyes, absentmindedly staring at the spot whilst he daydreamed about his second year.

Suddenly tiredness hit Harry like a rouge bludger; he pulled the window to, so that just enough air was getting in to the room to cool him at night, and walked over to his Hogwarts trunk. He had not bothered unpacking, and was instead living out of his trunk. This summer he had seen no reason to unpack at all, the Dursley's house no longer felt like any sort of home to him, more like just a place that he had to stay in for the summer.

Closing his eyes Harry once again that when he woke up Dumbledore or any other witch or wizard, even including Snape, would arrive at the house and find Harry sane and he would be able to go back to what he was before, and would be allowed to go to stay at Ron's house, although that part would be decided if and when Peter Pettigrew is caught.

The next day Harry was working in the garden, he had scanned the garden for signs of magic, but other than him there seemed to be nothing unusual about the muggle garden, when his wishes seemed to be granted, Snape had arrived at the front door of the Dursley residence.

"Can I help you?" Harry heard his aunt say after opening the door.

"Is Potter here?" Harry froze, realising whose voice that belonged to.

"Umm, well yes he is." He heard his aunt fluster.

"Could you lead me to him?" Snape drawled.

"You are one of those aren't you! Vernon!!!"

"It is not necessary to screech like that, please lead me to Potter and he and I should be on our way."

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon's voice echoed in to the garden. Harry began to wonder whether or not he should go in to the house and stop the fight which obviously was about to break out, Vernon did not like magic or being threatened, and Severus Snape was the most threatening person Harry had ever met, although he came a close second to Voldemort.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Harry heard Vernon yell as he scurried back towards the house.

"As I have told you wife, I want to see Potter."

"Well..." Vernon stopped at the appearance of Harry in the cramped hallway, Snape turned to observe him.

"Potter, good is there anywhere that we can talk without these muggles blocking the way?"

"Umm, yes we could go to my room..." Harry said trailing off. He did not want Snape going in to his room! Especially since he was living out of his trunk, which was wide open with robes spewing out the top of it.

"If it is the only place then so be it."

"Okay." Harry said miserably, then it dawned on him, Snape had not been talking to him like he had a major head injury, he was speaking to him like he usually would. Had they found something?

"Well Potter are we going to go to this place? You might be surprised but I do have other things to do during my summer holidays than waiting for you."

Harry did not say anything to Snape, but started going up the stairs towards his small room, there seemed to be something in Snape's voice which Harry did not like the sound of.

Reaching his room, Harry opened the door and let Snape go in to the room first; he had taken the hint and followed Harry to the smallest bedroom in the house, he then followed Snape and closed the door behind them. He could see as he went to close his door the Dursley's faces peering at him from the bottom of the stairs. Turning back round he watched Snape giving his bedroom a glance around, stopping momentarily on the broken toys which laid stacked in the corner of his room, which had collected there during the school term and had not been moved upon Harry's arrival.

"Great," Harry thought "now Snape is going to assume that I was the one who broke all of those things, and that I cannot look after my own belongings. I so wish that it had not been Snape of all people to come here, and that we had to go to my room of all places. Now Snape has yet another thing to hold against me, he probably has a whole list of things just from this year, especially when I collapsed in that room that we were supposed to share." Sighing Harry moved over to his bed and sat down, whilst Snape carried on looking around his room.

"Have they caught Pettigrew yet?" Harry asked the questioned had been gnawing away at his mind all the time he has been at the Dursley's.

"I cannot tell you Potter, as at the moment it is not of your concern, and even if I had the slightest relapse and was going to tell you, this is not the place to do so."

"But..." Harry however was cut off.

"Potter I am once again going to try and read your mind, although from what we have found out I am expecting that there is absolutely nothing wrong with your mind now that the potion has worn off. That is if that people who are supposed to be watching you were actually doing their jobs." Snape said at first getting straight to the point and then appearing to begin muttering to himself.

"Okay,"

Harry barely had time to breathe before Snape entered his mind; he saw flashes of his past, Qudditch, Sirius's escape and even memories of his junior school. Then he was memories of the fourth year at Hogwarts, but strangely none of Mad Eye Moody's meetings with him in private or his letters. Absolutely nothing about the time he nearly drowned in the lake, and most importantly nothing about what happened when he touched the goblet of fire. In fact there was no memory at all of anything happening, only Harry watching the competitors walk past and then the memory skipped to when he met Ron and Hermione after he had escaped Voldemort.

Snape then pulled out of Harry's mind, and glared down at him, he was standing in front of Harry, and seemed to be a little too close for comfort.

"You have always gone against the rules, even when dealing with death."

Author's notes

Sorry about the delay, its coursework time and I spent most of my free time doing that. Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter, a lot is going to happen in a short space of time so I thought that I should break it up.

Thanks Psychic Tiger for proof reading my story!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!

Chapter Fifteen

Harry sat there, dumbfounded, where were his memories, he knew he had them, every time he closed his eyes he could see Barty Crouch juniors death repeated over and over again. And yet Snape did not look at them. He flicked his eyes back up, and looked straight in to the eyes of his loathed potions teacher, and again being reminded of how uncomfortably close he was to him. Snape then suddenly pulled back right away from Harry, like he had just been told he had some infectious disease.

"Where were you Potter?" Snape said, suddenly almost causing Harry to jump.

"Pardon?"

"That day you disappeared, I could not see any memories from when you allegedly died. Obviously you have either become a fantastically skilled at hiding memories from your mind. Or they have been blocked from other people to view by your own mind subconsciously, but given you level of intelligence I can hardly believe that it is the first one. The third option could be that the fact I cannot see the memories is a side effect from the potion." Snape seemed to be taking to himself, rather than addressing Harry, and it also seemed to Harry that he was trying to make up good excuses as to why he could not view his memories.

"I don't know why you cannot see them, I still have the memories in my mind," Harry answered slowly, not sure if the potions teacher was actually listening or not, he seemed to be thinking, deeply.

"Very peculiar..." Snape muttered under his breath, looking at Harry again, with questioning behind his eyes. "I will need to speak to Dumbledore about this; at least we know that you are not in any immediate danger."

Harry sat staring at his teacher, he did not seem right, out of character and he was sure that he had never witnessed so many different expressions on his potions teachers face before. It was unnerving. Harry's mind suddenly caught up with Snape's conversation with himself.

"What do you mean that I am not in immediate danger, does that mean that you have caught Pettigrew?"

"Not yet, but I can a sure you that you are not in any immediate danger at the moment."

"When can I leave here?" Harry lent forward on the bed, if he was no longer in danger from being attacked by Pettigrew, which meant he could leave the Dursley's.

"At the end of August, when you will make your way to the train station."

"What?"



Snape glared at Harry, before sneering and looking straight down his nose at him. "You will remain at your relatives' house until the beginning of the school year, unless you want to put your friends in danger. You might be safe here, but when you go to magical places it will be even harder to protect the boy-who-lived from Peter Pettigrew, as you should know, seeing that that is how he managed to poison you in the first place."

Suddenly Snape looked up, making Harry jump.

"I have to leave now." He said abruptly Harry then watched him as he walked out of his room and back down the stairs, upon hearing Petunia Dursley shriek and his uncle start to yell about 'freaks' Harry guessed that the Dursley's had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs then entire time. He then heard the door slam.

About twenty minutes after Snape's departure Harry was sitting on the bench in the garden and everything seemed like Snape had never visited at all. The whole experience had been very worrying, but a lot of things had happened which Harry could not make any sense out of recently. Harry heard a twig snap behind him, but paid no attention to it, there were loads of cats around this neighbourhood, most of them belonging to Mrs Fig, it was probably just one of them he thought.

Then an ominous shadow fell of Harry, looking up Harry barely had time to look at what it was before a hand was covered across his mouth and he was dragged upright.

"Got him," The voice from above Harry's head said, the attacker being a lot taller than he was. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he knew it from. Harry tried to struggle, but found that he tired very quickly; he then remembered that he had been working all day, with little food and was probably exhausted. The man also seemed to have an unusually strong grip.

"Very good, though it was easier than I thought it was going to be," Another shadow appeared at the side of the garden, then a tall man, dressed in deatheater robes stepped out from behind the rhododendron bush. Harry recognised this man straight away; Lucius Malfoy.

There was deatheaters in Little Whinging.

The person holding Harry seemed to deflate a small bit at his comment.

"Hurry up; we need to get to the ministry of magic as fast as possible." He made a small hand gesture and another male dressed in deatheater robes stepped in to view. The third small, this one was smaller than the other two, held out an object. Harry then found himself being dragged towards it.

'The ministry of magic?' Harry thought quickly, why were they going to take him there? Surly if they took him to the ministry they would be arrested, considering how they were dressed, and the fact that they had abducted him. Harry had never been to the ministry of magic, but he guessed that that's where the aurors were trained and came from, and that they would have a lot of security. Ron's dad had mentioned that the ministry was very vast in size, maybe there were parts of the building that were not used?



"Ready?" Malfoy asked.

The other two nodded, and then on the count of three, all three deatheaters, plus Harry's forced hand were placed on the object. Then the world started to spin, Harry recognised the feeling instantly, the object was a port key.

When the world had stopped spinning and everything came back in to focus Harry saw that he was in a room that seemed to be filled with row upon row of shelves, each filled with what looked like a crystal ball from divination. During the travel the man who was holding Harry had loosened his grip, and Harry was able to move his arms a bit, and he realised that he wand was still safely tucked away in his pocket. The deatheaters had not thought to remove it, it even seemed like they had forgotten that Harry had a wand. Hoping that the deatheaters had not see his movements, he guessed not as it looked like they were looking for something on one of the shelves nearby, Harry went back to looking around the huge room, because although the man behind him had loosened his grip he could still not get away.

"I have found it," Malfoy said, in almost a whisper. Harry was dragged over to where Malfoy stood, at the end of the third row in of crystal balls.

"Which one?"

"The one with his name on it." Malfoy said, sounding irritated.

Harry looked up, as the shelf they were looking at was above his head height, and there written on a sticker was Voldemort's and his name on, below one of the crystal balls.

"Do you think this will work?"

"Of course it will, and if not when he does once again rise to power we can show him this, and then the dark Lord will not punish us like he will all those other withes and wizards who call themselves followers."

"How do we get it down?"

"That is why we needed the Potter boy, only ones of the prophecies are able to move these. Crabbe we discussed this, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Crabbe answered.

Now it clicked, Crabbe senior, then that meant that the person holding him was Goyle senior. Harry thought, now he knew why the men seemed so familiar, they were exactly like their sons or rather their sons were exact copies of them.

"Potter, remove that ball from the shelf." Malfoy, for the first time since they had removed him from the Dursley's, barked at him.

"No." Harry said, it was obvious that their plan was in some way involved attempting to bring back Lord Voldemort.



"How did I know that you were going to say that. Do you even know what that is that is sitting up on that dusty shelf?"

Harry didn't, and he did want to know what it was, but was not going to allow Lucius Malfoy to manipulate him.

"I will take it by your silence that you do not know, that crystal ball holds all the answers, why you became the chosen one? Why it was you that has had to face all these things, and why it was your parents that were murdered. Did you not think it odd that out of all the aurors that fought Voldemort, that it was your parents that were murdered personally?"

"So why does Voldemort want it?" Harry said, stalling for time, Goyle was loosening his grip on Harry, and he could almost reach his wand.

"Because only two people know the entire content of the prophecy made about Voldemort and you, and it is very valuable information. And as you are not helpful I will have to curse you, Imperio." Goyle then let go of him and Harry then felt it his body begin to work out of his control. The older Malfoy then made Harry reach up to the shelf and grab the glass orb, it felt warm to touch Harry noticed. Malfoy then went to make Harry give him the dusty orb. However Mad eye Moody's (or Barty Crouch junior) lessons on this spell had prepared him for what would happen under this spell, and how to break it, which Harry had gotten quote good at doing, and at the last second broke away from the spell and ran as fast as he could, however as he ran he heard the smashing sounds of glass, as it hit the floor. The stunned deatheaters must have knocked them in the confusion Harry thought.

Although he couldn't help thinking that the only reason why he had gotten away was because of the irony that another fellow deatheater had taught him how to.

"Do not let him get away!" He heard of them yell, he couldn't tell by voice which one, but he assumed that it must have been Lucius Malfoy.

Reaching the end of the long room Harry found himself in front of a very large white door, Harry pulled it open to reveal an extremely long hallway with so many doors that Harry found that he couldn't could count them.

Hearing footsteps behind him of the quickly gaining deatheaters he ran across and opened the first door on the left. Harry then closed the door behind him, and turned around to inspect the room and find a place where he could hide. Instead Harry found himself in a room that looked like a roman amputheatre, complete with huge stone steps, and in the centre of the room stood a stone platform, and stood on top of it looked like a doorframe with a billowing curtain covering where the door should be, no, Harry though, the material was too thin to be anything like a curtain, it seemed a bit like a veil.

Suddenly remembering he had the prophecy in his hand Harry brought it up to his face to give the orb a proper look, it was a strange feeling that the reason why he was here now, in this situation was because of words which were trapped inside a glass ball, a bit like a pensive that Dumbledore used for keeping important memories. Although it couldn't remember that being as warm as the round ball of glass he had in his hand.

Authors note:



Sorry this has taken so long! Updates might take a while now, because it is exam and coursework time now, so I probably will not be able to make regular updates until my over. Thank you for reading!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!

Chapter Sixteen

Bang!

Something rammed in to the door that Harry had just come through, panicking Harry put the crystal ball in to the pocket of his robe, where it would hopefully be safe, but also allowed Harry to use both hands, which would make it easier to fight. Another bang on the door behind him sounded.

"What are you doing?" A voice which sounded like Lucius Malfoy yelled, he sounded out of breath, and he appeared to have only joined the deatheaters which had gotten to the door that Harry had gone through.

"Trying to get the door open," A deatheater answered, who sounded very similar to Gregory Goyle.

"Well, yes, I can see that,"

Harry quickly shot the locking spell at the door, having forgotten to have done so earlier. He did not know how long that would keep them at bay, considering that the unlocking spell was one of the first spells that young wizards were taught. However considering that the deatheaters had not tried turning the handle of the door to get it open first of all, that either they had expected Harry to have magically locked the door, or they were really that thick. Looking around the room he had come into Harry noticed that there was nowhere for him to hide, unless the veil had the power to hide people that stood behind it, somewhere in the back of his mind there seemed to be a voice which sounded familiarly like Hermione's voice, nagging him that the veil might in fact be a very dangerous magical item, and that was why it was in a room in the ministry of magic which looked like it had not been used in centuries.

Harry stopped and listened to the deatheaters arguing over the best way to get in to the room, and he vaguely wondered how they managed to stay deatheaters without being caught. Then he made the decision to see if the veil would hide him, because even if the veil was dangerous it was better than being caught by the deatheaters, which no longer needed Harry to be alive to get what they wanted, if they wanted to bring Voldemort back all they would need is a vial of his blood. Clambering precariously down the white marble steps Harry had the sudden thought; did anyone else know he was there? Because even if he was fair at defence against the dark arts, there was no way he could take on three fully grown wizards, who had reputations for not holding back or showing mercy.

Reaching the third from the bottom marble step Harry heard the door behind him blast open. Turing quickly Harry looked towards the deatheaters coming in through the door, and almost quicker than Harry could see, they speed towards him, stopping when Lucius was standing in front of Harry, with Crabbe on one side of Harry and Goyle on the other side.

"It would be best if you gave us that prophecy without us having to resort to violence, after all you wouldn't want your friends to suffer would you?" Lucius Malfoy said plainly.



"What do you mean?" Harry said, faltering slightly, he had assumed that the deatheaters were only after him.

"Well, at the moment there are about three other deatheaters surrounded that mud blood friend of yours, I know three would not seem a lot to you Potter, but to defenceless muggles they cannot even fight back, quite pathetic really."

'_Hermione!' _Harry breathed under his breath, 'how could they get to her house? Surely there should be some alarm around her house, I mean there is a lot of activity from the deatheaters and Voldemort, and Hermione had been directly involved in stopping it.'

Harry thought quickly, then he realised, why would they have? They had heard nothing about what had happened last year because they had all though that he was crazy and damaged, so why would they be expecting anything. As far as the ministry and the school knew, nothing had happened in over two years. That meant that there was no one protecting Hermione, and that meant that there might not be anyone who knew Harry was missing.

"And Snape is distracted with that idiot Peter Pettigrew, trying to come up with a plan with that Barty crouch junior, just to get our Lords favour." Lucius Malfoy said bitterly.

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Crabbe asked, upon receiving a glare from the older Malfoy Crabbe shuffled back in to his position.

"Not that Snape would have helped you anyway," Lucius said, carrying on like he had not heard Crabbe's comment. "He is a deatheater you know, he has been acting as a spy for years. Getting information from that _order of the phoenix _group and giving it to the Dark Lord, he was the one got the information about your parents you know, the spy who told the Dark Lord about the prophecy about you, that that good for nothing Professor of divination spoke of."

_Snape was a deatheater? Well he did always seem to have that air about him, but I just assumed that was because of he was in Slytherin. _After hearing some prophecy about him, Snape had been the very deatheater who told Voldemort to attack his parents.

"Anyway... just hand over the prophecy and your little mud blood friend will live for one more day. And maybe when we do kill all the filthy mud bloods I will personally make sure that she will not be tortured first, much." Goyle almost snarled.

"Now, now, that is no way to bargain, you know. Hand over the prophecy, or she will die right now." Lucius said.

_Was it worth it? _Harry thought, _I could hand over the prophecy and then Hermione will live, but then they could kill her anyway, but what can I do anyway... I will have to risk it and hope for the best. Even if they had the prophecy what could they do with it? _

Slowly Harry began to reach for the crystal ball in his robe pocket, but then hesitated a bit.

"I knew that you would not that that easy to manipulate, if you were it would have been so much more boring," Lucius said, then he made some wand movements in the air, and a bubble appeared in the air, which was the size of the hoola hoops that the children at Harry's 

primary school used to play with during their lunch times. Then a picture started to accumulate on the surface of it, and then when the final picture came together Harry saw that it was Hermione's house. Having never been their Harry was not sure of it at first, but he had seen photos of it in some of the pictures Hermione had shown him a few months before the third task.

"That's...that's" Harry stuttered quietly.

"Yes, Potter, that is your little mud blood friends house," Lucius smirked. "And if you do not hand over the prophecy then I will make you watch your friend and your friends family be killed in front of you. So how about handing over that crystal ball, before things start to get nasty?"

There was really nothing that he could do now, Harry thought to himself, and he begun to reach, once again, for the prophecy in his robe pocket.

"That is better, although you did break quicker than I thought you would, I would have thought that at least we would have tortured the mud blood. It seems that you have learnt."

Harry pulled out the prophecy and began to hand it to Lucius Malfoy, when all of a sudden a large band, and then a bright white light flashed through the room, momentarily blinding Harry. As his vision returned he saw other people begin to run in to the room, not sure if they were deatheaters or aurors Harry took a few steps back from the three people in front of him. The deatheaters also seemed to be surprised, but then they turned their wands on the other people who had just come in to the room, but at the same time they were making sure that Harry could not get away. During the confusion the image of Hermione's house had been removed.

After a few minutes of chaotic duelling between the deatheaters and the new people, Lucius suddenly grabbed Harry, and held him out in front of him, like some sort of human shield. The duelling stopped, and the haze which seemed to have been created from some sort of spell one side had used, Harry saw who the others were who had entered the room. He recognised the wizard to the left of him; it was Remus Lupin, his third year defence against the dark arts teacher, who turned out to have been friends with his father. Then there was a witch who had bright pink hair, and when Harry looked at her, she winked at him, to the right of her there was another wizard, this one was about Professor Flitwicks height, and Harry was sure that he had seen him before, before he was even at Hogwarts. To the right of him there was a wizard who was very tall, and Harry had a feeling he had seen him as well, next to the minister of magic at the Tri-wizard cup. And then next to him there were about half or dozen or more other wizards, but Harry's attention was captured by the wizard in the middle of second marble step down from the top. It was Sirius Black, Harry's god-father.

"Resorting to having to use children as a shield Malfoy? Well that just shows how much your powers have gone downhill, and how cowardly you have become." Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, but then a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"He does look like his father doesn't he?" The witch with electric pink hair said.



"Now is not the time for that Tonks." A wizard said, Harry looked over to where the voice came from, it belonged to Mad-eye Moody, and Harry stiffened.

"Do not worry; this one is the real one." Lucius said, loudly from behind him, but rather than the words being comforting, they were rather said in amusement that the boy-who-lived was tricked by the Rat and Barty Crouch Juniors plan to bring back Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, we found the fake one this morning." Mad-eye snarled at the deatheaters.

"Barty allowed himself to be caught?"

"He was dead."

An eerie silence broke out in the large room.

"That is what you get for failing the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

"Anyway, as you can see Malfoy you are greatly outnumbered here, and after seeing what happened to Barty Crouch Junior, you will probably like Azkaban."

That's when the duelling started back up, the deatheaters obviously not thinking that they were outnumbered at all. Harry being in front of them did not seem to affect the aim of the other wizards at all, and Harry did not know whether to be pleased or concerned about that. One spell then hit Lucius on the arm he was using to hold Harry in front of him, and he pushed Harry backwards from the reaction to the spell. The danger was, was that Harry then fell down from the third step he had been trapped on, and rolled down to the bottom on the marble stairs, and so did the prophecy, which shattered on landing. A white picture of a woman rose from the broken glass; however the noise meant that Harry could not hear what she was saying, and after a few seconds she disappeared. Harry sat up from the sprawled position he had been in when he had hit the floor, he tried to put weight on his left arm, but found he could not, looking down Harry felt sick, his arm looked badly broken and the bone was sticking out of the skin from the fall.

Then all of a sudden the witch with pink hair appeared beside him.

"Sorry about that Harry, I didn't think he would push you." She then saw his arm, and pulled a face, "that looks nasty, probably best that you don't look at that, anyway we need to get you out of here. They might not look it but those deatheaters are strong and now have nothing left to lose now that they have been caught."

Harry looked back up towards the fighting to see Sirius fighting Lucius Malfoy; they had somehow made it to the first step up from the bottom whilst Harry had been trying to hear what the woman from the prophecy had been saying.

Then a spell hit Sirius, and he fell from the first step, landing on the veil platform, and almost losing his balance. Beside him, Harry heard the witch who had been referred to as Tonks gasp.

"That's the veil of death, if you fall in there you're a gonner."

Harry's eyes widened, he could not watch another person die, and he could defiantly not let his last parental figure die... especially not because of him.

Authors note:

The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, which should be written soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all the reviews!!

Chapter Seventeen

"_That's the veil of death, if you fall in there you're a gonner."_

_Harry's eyes widened, he could not watch another person die, and he could defiantly not let his last parental figure die... especially not because of him._

Harry pushed himself from the floor, which was more difficult that he first thought, his broken arm getting in the way, and making it harder for him to get the leverage to push himself up.

_Stop wasting time!_ Harry berated himself as he made it to his feet; he looked up, looking towards the veil, where he was going to be heading. Sirius seemed to be falling in slow motion, as if time it's self had slowed in order for Harry to rescue his god-father, for the second time since he had meet him.

Harry looked around him, as if to check that time was still in what Harry would call 'normal speed', and that too seemed to be in slow motion. Harry then looked up towards the doors of the room, and he saw Dumbledore standing on the first marble step, with the outside light surrounding him, like some sort of ancient angel.

_Dumbledore must have cast some sort of spell, to slow down time, he must have! _Harry thought to himself, however it didn't look like it, the wizard too was moving in slow motion, moving his arm with his wand clenched in it up.

Harry then looked back around to the veil, deciding that he had wasted enough time looking around the room, and it was now or never to save his god-father. Then a thought struck him, something he hadn't thought about before, was he too under the spell which had engulfed the whole room. Deciding that it was just best for him to try and see what happened, rather than wasting more time as Sirius fell to his doom, Harry started took a step forward.

The spell did not seem to include him, as the step he had taken was much faster than everyone else was moving. Breaking in to a run, Harry scrambled down to the veil. However when he put his hands on Sirius, to push him sideways away from the danger time seemed to regain its usual speed, and Sirius's full weight fell on to the arms Harry had slid under his arm and part of his back, but Harry being there seemed to knock Sirius's body off course, and they both landed in a heap, just millimetres away from the veil.

They were so close to it that Harry could feel a cold draft coming from it, and not just that, but he could hear whispering coming from just behind the almost invisible material of the veil. Harry then realised that he had about eleven stone collapsed on top of him.

"Sirius?" Harry said, quite quietly, seeing as he had just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Harry?" Sirius replied, sounding very confused. "How did you get over here? You, you were over there!" he pointed in the direction of the witch with bright pink hair.

"Umm, well... would you mind getting off of me first, your squashing me."

"Oh, sorry!" Sirius said, and made movements to get off of Harry, and unconsciously ended up putting more of his weight on top of Harry.

"Wait!" Another voice called, it took Harry a few moments to recognise who the voice belonged to, and it was Remus Lupin.



"You are managing to squash Harry even more!"

The weight on top of Harry was then removed, and Harry pushed himself up, using his good arm, and took another look around. So much seemed to have happened since he had rescued his god-father, which seemed to be under miraculous circumstances, even from him. All the deatheaters seem to have been over powered, Lucius was laying unconscious about twenty foot away from where Harry had last seen him standing, and the witches and wizards who had come at exactly the right moment seemed to be tying up the deatheaters, although there seemed to be less of them than when Harry first looked. That reminded him...

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, getting Sirius and Remus's attention. Remus had been lifting Sirius back on to the floor, off of the platform the veil was on.

"Do not worry, we have already got some members from the order at the scene, and they will have of caught the deatheaters by now, but some members from here have port keyed to the site, just to make sure..." Remus begun, then trailed off when he saw Harry's arm, which looked even more gruesome that it had before. When Sirius had landed on him, it had pushed the broken bone even further out of his arm, and was poking through the flesh. Looking at it made Harry feel sick, although pain wise, Harry felt nothing... yet.

"Did I do that?" Sirius said, sounding horrified.

"No" Harry said looking from the wound to his very much alive and looking, well he had never seen him looking well, but he was looking better than he did when he first escaped from Azkaban, god-father. "I did this when I did this when I fell off of the step."

"Well, you have always had two left feet." Sirius joked, as Remus walked over to Harry to inspect the injury.

"You will have to go and see Tonks for this one; she knows everything about healing bones."

"She herself has two left feet."

Harry smiled; it felt good to listen to his father's best friends, and obviously they did not believe that Harry had been brain damaged.

Harry then felt pain pulsate through his scar, grabbing it with his good hand, he doubled over in agony.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted concern evident in his voice.

"Voldemort has arrived." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the large room.

Dumbledore, in that one sentence, reminded Harry that this was not the place to be reminiscing, or standing around chatting.

"What do you mean? Has he regained his body?"

"No, I do not believe that he has achieved that yet, he has arrived in the form of a spirit. Part of his soul to be matter of fact."

"What do we do then? We can't fight a spirit." Mad eye asked.

"There are ways."

"How?"



"We do not have the resources here, but I do believe that at the moment the deatheaters which are with Voldemort are more of a problem. Without those Voldemort's spirit at the moment will be harmless."

"How is that so? Did he not posses Quirrel?" Harry was also curious as to Voldemort's where abouts, he was sure that when he pushed over the cauldron the thing that was Voldemort's had been destroyed.

"That he did, however this part of Voldemort is dying, and has been for a while. Thanks you young Harry Potter. For now the threat, I do believe, comes from the deatheaters which have found him and remained loyal."

Harry heard footsteps directly above him, it sounded like there must have been around thirteen or fourteen of them.

This was the last thing that Harry Potter remembered; the pain had finally caught up with him, that and the day's dramatic events.

When Harry woke up, he realised that he was no longer at the Ministry of Magic, and neither was he at the Dursley's. He went to bring his hand up to his face, when pain raced through it.

"Careful, your arm has been healed, but it was a nasty break. You have better keep it in a sling for a week or two." A voice said from next to him. Blinking, the room came back in to focus. Harry found himself to be in a completely unfamiliar room, however when he looked around he saw that he was surrounded by the entire Weasley clan, Hermione, and everyone who had arrived at the Ministry of Magic.

_Hermione is okay! _Harry thought, but before he could digest where he was, he found Mrs Weasley right next to him.

"Would you like a drink?" Mrs Weasley asked immediately, Harry sat up a little, and opened his mouth, but was beaten by Sirius.

"Let him breath a bit first Molly, he has only just woken up!"

"Yes, I suppose, it probably doesn't help that there are so many people crowding around him." Mrs Weasley said looking around. "Come on you lot out!" she said looking at her children, plus Hermione.

"Mum! We want to know that Harry is alright as well!"

"Yes, and you can see that he is fine, he need some space now, so out! You lot as well" Mrs Weasley looked at the witches and wizards in the room as well.

Fearing the being on the end of Mrs Weasley's anger people left the room, until only Remus and Sirius remained, well that's only who he could see.

Harry turned to look a Sirius properly and smiled, his god-father was still alive. This made all the memories of what had happened flood back.

"What happened!?" Harry said sitting bolt upright, he couldn't believe that he had passed out, just when more trouble had arrived!

"Calm down Potter, if you knock out your arm again you will have to let it heal the muggle way." Snape's voice drifted across the room, from the darkest spot in the corner.



"You!" Harry gasped, remembering the new information he had found out about his potions teacher.

"What about me Potter, I suppose that is the thanks I will get for rescuing you, I knew I shouldn't have bothered."

"Rescued?" Harry repeated confused.

"I see that falling off the step has done more damage than we thought, it seems that you can now only say one word at a time."

"Snape..." Sirius said in warning, but was cut off by Lupin.

"Snape found Peter Pettigrew, and Pettigrew confessed to drugging you, and told Snape what had happened in your fourth year, thinking that Snape was still..." Remus trailed off, looking over to the corner when Snape's voice had come from. "Well, we found out what happened, and Pettigrew also knew of what Malfoy was planning."

"Then that's when we joined you at the Ministry." Sirius finished off.

"You found Pettigrew. Where is he? Is he in Azkaban? Sirius, have you been acquitted?"

"Whoa, slow down. And Pettigrew is being held in a secure cell, in the Ministry of Magic. But no, Sirius has yet to have been cleared." Lupin explained.

"Why?"

"We will explain that later, but first I think that you need to explain some things for us." Sirius said.

"Firstly, let us start by apologising for thinking believing that you had serious head injuries, and not believing you when you repeatedly told us that you were fine, well, not fine, but just not in an unstable position." Remus and Sirius then shared a guilty look, and looked down at the floor.

"However, Mr Potter, we would like you to explain how you got from one side of the room, to the other in a matter of seconds." Snape spat, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room, the potions master came over from the dark corner, and stood observing Harry from the end of the sofa, which Harry had found himself lying on.

_In a matter of seconds? _Harry thought

"I wasn't the one who moved in a matter of seconds, well it was seconds, but it was more seconds that I think that you think I was." Harry attempted to explain.

"What?" Three confused voices replied to Harry's explanation.

"You moved from one end of the room to another, almost quicker than the speed of light!"

"No I didn't, I wasn't moving fast, it was everyone else who was moving slow, like there was some sort of spell that was cast on everyone,"

"Well, as far as I am aware, there is no such spell that can slow down an entire room's activity." Snape sneered.

"It must have been you Harry; we all saw your blur as you made your way to save Sirius from the veil."



"It must have been you Harry, your magic, which made you be able to move at such speed that it appeared that we were all moving in slow motion." Remus surmised.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, after a few seconds of silence following Remus's summary of what happened.

"12 Grimmauld place," Sirius answered "Currently the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"An organisation originally set up to help stop Voldemort during the first war, it was set up during the summer, after Dumbledore found some evidence that Deatheaters were planning something. This was before Snape heard from Pettigrew."

"It will all be explained later, Dumbledore is coming here tonight."

"Yeah, I am sure that he will be able to explain what has happened, everything will turn out alright in the end."

"We hope" Sirius joked.

The end!

Authors note:

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I had my As level exams, and then I was away, and then I was watching the Olympics, then finally I had some time to be able to write the final chapter for this story.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading, and for reviewing! And hopefully I will be starting the sequel to 'When Harry Potter met Darren Shan'.

Slythering Rules


End file.
